I Don't Believe in Love
by Lady Darque
Summary: 20 years old, an auror, a teacher, and a spy. War has taught Hermione Granger that life is always full of unpleasant surprises. Help comes along in the form of Severus Snape, spy, and potions professor. They both believe that there is no such thing as
1. An Interesting Year

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy!

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter one: Oh, this is going to be an interesting year.

Hermione was throwing anything and everything into her trunk. A letter lay open on her desk, together with her scattered books and some parchments.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I have written to you in these times to ask you if you would like to teach as the Defense Against the Dark arts professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that your work as an Auror and the record-breaking scores you achieved will ensure that the subject shall be taught as the way it should have been. Please send your reply with the owl that sent you this letter. Thank you._

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster_

_P.S. How are Harry and Ron by the way? Could you bring me some of those Nerds candies?_

It was already 10:00 and she did not want to miss the train. She was no longer the know-it-all girl she was in her school days. She possesses a keen intellect and no longer wishes to show everyone of her knowledge. Her short hair was wet, and her wet, locked bangs were hanging in front of her eyes as she bended over the desk, and stopped.

Her opening door produced a creaking sound. She could hear footsteps coming closer. She pretended to fix her things on the desk.

The person was behind her. _Just one more step..._

She turned around and pointed her wand, an inch away from the man's neck.

"Whoa, Hermione it's just me. Honestly, one of these days, you would kill me by mistake." Harry Potter stood in front of her, ready to accompany her to Hogwarts.

"If you would just learn to knock Harry." Amusement was clear in her voice.

"Harry, after all these years you still haven't learned to not cross her. What did you do now?" Ronald Weasley was leaning on the door, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Would you guys mind? I would like to get dressed first." Clad in just a towel, Hermione was packing while Ron was speaking.

"No we don't mind. Go right ahead." Harry was looking at her with mock seriousness.

"Suit yourselves." She said nonchalantly.

"Just joking. C'mon Harry let's give the girl some privacy" Ron's amusement was tangible.

"How gentlemanly of you Ron." Sarcasm dripping off her voice.

Harry and Ron went out the door as Hermione dressed.

She put on black slacks and black shoes. She grabbed a plain white shirt and put it on. She went to the bathroom and got her matching Hematite necklace and earrings. She used the drying charm on her hair and combed it. It was easy since it was now short. The curls framed her face. She grabbed a clip and clipped her hair.

"You can come in now." She called out.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Yes c'mon it's quarter to 11"

-+-

They got to the train about 5 minutes before 11. "Let's go get a compartment." Suggested Harry as many people were starting to stare at them.

After a few uncomfortable stares and gawks later, they finally found a compartment.

"I really hate it when I see people drooling and staring at me." Harry was a bit frustrated again.

"We know--" Ron started. Harry was giving him a hard glare but was saved when he continued. "You can't blame them Harry, you're known as "The Savior"."

"I know, but still--"

"Harry, aren't you used to it by now?" Hermione wasn't really interested, but she didn't want to hear Harry's whining right now.

"No, I'll never get used to it." He said stubbornly.

"If you say so." She pulled out her book on defensive potions and started reading when the trolley came by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The woman was gesturing to the trolley.

"We'll take the lot." Harry pulled out some galleons.

"Oh how I missed these." Ron's eyes were shining with happiness as he reached out for the Bertie Bott's box.

Hermione took a licorice wand and started eating while reading the book.

The next few hours were spent eating and talking--in Hermione's case, reading. And only got interrupted when they changed from muggle clothes to robes.

"I can see Hogwarts now." Hermione looked out the window. "Magnificent as ever."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You can never really see its beauty when you're used to seeing it." Hermione said serenely. A calm expression set on her face.

"I suppose." Harry said in a no-matter voice.

-+-

A few minutes later, they were out of the train and riding a thestral-drawn carriage. Hermione continued reading the book while Ron and Harry discussed Quidditch.

They stopped in front of Hogwarts and went straight to the great hall were the only occupants were the teachers.

"Ah, Hermione, Harry, Ronald. Pleasant ride I hope." Albus and his ever-twinkling eyes were even twinklier now.

"Yes Professor, everything went smoothly." Hermione greeted Dumbledore.

"You have to call me Albus now." Albus was smiling at her ever-professional manner.

"And the resident know-it-all has come back. Welcome." A sarcastic drawl was issued behind the trio.

Harry and Ron were seething again but Hermione got to Snape first.

"Good evening professor Snape. I have to admit, you haven't lost your touch." Hermione smiled in that calm manner while using a challenge laced voice.

"One does have a reputation to uphold." Snape drawled back.

"Certainly. We wouldn't want your reputation tarnished do we?" Hermione was clearly enjoying the challenge of trying to anger Snape.

However, apparently it took more than that to unmask the potions master.

"No we don't." He simply said.

Ron and Harry's eyes were burning holes at the spy's back as he strode towards the staff table.

The rest of the staff watched them. Snape sat himself. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked back. _'Oh, this is going to be an interesting year.'_

>>>+>>>+>>>

Ok, I'm trying to make a long fic or at least more than 5 chappies...I hope...Review. Please. Thanks for reading. - Darque


	2. The New Spy

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter two: The new spy

Severus hissed as pain shot through his left arm. _'Not now.'_ He thought.

He left the lab, and walked towards his rooms. He stopped in front of a painting of a grapevine entwined with a sword.

With a tap of his wand, the painting slid to the right and opened to a vault like hole but without the lock.

He took out his death eater robes and mask, went to his fireplace and flooed to the headmaster's office where, as always he would be given a portkey to transport him out of the Hogwarts grounds to save him the trouble of walking to the apparition point.

A pinch of floo powder, green flames, and a clear "Headmaster's Office" sent him to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I am being called aga--What is she doing here?" His announcement was cut when he saw Hermione wearing death eater robes and a mask sitting on her lap.

"Nice to see you too." She replied dully.

"Severus, she will go with you. She too is a spy. Quite a funny turn actually, you see--" Dumbledore was getting to his story mode again.

"Albus, with all due respect, we are wasting time. I suggest that we tell him about it later." Hermione cut him politely.

"Of course. Terribly sorry. It comes with age."

Dumbledore gestured a glass paperweight. "Good luck."

Snape snorted.

Hermione and Snape both made their way to the portkey. "1-" Snape put on the robes. "2-" They put on their masks. "3" They touched the portkey and with the familiar sensation, were swept away to Hogsmede.

They stopped and both landed on their feet.

"I expect an explanation later." Snape sneered before apparating away.

Hermione followed.

-+-

Hermione found herself in a meadow. "Interesting venue this time, Tom." She made her way to Voldemort and bowed.

Snape was wide-eyed at Hermione's voice, casually saying the Dark Lord's given name. _'Idiot'_ He thought.

"Don't let it give you any ideas Severus." Voldemort hissed. "Hermione. I expect that there is some progress made."

"Yes. I have successfully situated myself at Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She looked Voldemort in the eye.

"How ironic." Voldemort was almost crowing with glee.

"My Lord, pardon my rudeness, but we were wondering--" Lucius Malfoy was eyeing Hermione with great loathing.

"Tom, perhaps we should tell them." Hermione said coolly.

"Yes, yes. But first we wait for everyone to arrive--Speaking of which." Voldemort raised his wand.

"Crucio." Avery fell down to the ground unprepared for the attack. "Late Avery?"

"Forgive me--" Gasp. "My Lord,--" Gasp.

"Spare me your excuses." Voldemort spat.

"Tom?" Hermione asked. "Perhaps now is a good time."

"Yes." He lifted the curse. Snape watched this with narrowed eyes. "Now, Hermione is our newest addition. And do not let her way of addressing me give any of you ideas. I assure you, she gained the privilege."

"My lord, she is a mudblood." Lucius was making no effort to hide his thoughts of her.

"I know about my followers Lucius. Do not presume me ignorant!" Hermione smirked. "Crucio."

Lucius doubled over. "I am a skilled legilimens. She has proven her worth! You will not question me again!"

"My lord,--my apologies." Voldemort lifted the curse.

"We now have two spies in Hogwarts. Severus." Snape made his way to Voldemort. "These two are our spies. They are now secondary in rank."

"Thank you my lord." Snape was bewildered. This was drastic.

"Now for entertainment. Whoever defeats Hermione will get her for tonight. Hermione?" Voldemort gestured with his scaly hand. She gave him her wand.

"Go on Lucius. As you seemed so doubtful." Voldemort smirked.

Wandless, Hermione conjured up a dueling stage. She climbed up and looked at Lucius challengingly. The other followers watched this and circled around the stage.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and made his way up to the stage.

"Now take your bows." Hermione made a mock chivalrous bow but Lucius did nothing. "Come now, Lucius, let's not forget the niceties.

Lucius took a reluctant bow. "Now take ten steps." They both walked and at the end turned around.

Lucius took his dueling position while Hermione just stood straight in front of him.

Snape was watching this with mounting curiosity and apprehension.

"This will be interesting," whispered Voldemort. "Don't you think so, Severus?"

"Indeed my lord. She was my student fresh from Hogwarts." Snape replied.

Snape decided not to mention her abilities.

He watched the duel with apprehension. "One. Two--" Lucius threw his first curse.

"Imperio" Lucius smirked. It worked. "Dance for me." Or not. She did not move.

Hermione snorted. "Come now Lucius, It would take more than that to subdue me." She was taunting him.

"Crucio" Lucius said with much venom. Hermione dodged it.

"Ok..." She watched Nott writhing. She firmly stood and awaited Lucius' next spell, or curse, or hex.

"Ava--" Lucius received a blast that threw him off guard.

"I suppose playtime for you is over. My turn." Her voice turned cold. Icy. She raised her hand palm facing her opponent. She shot hex after wordless hex at Lucius. After five minutes he looked nothing like before. He was covered in boils. Slime oozing from each of them. Blood was trailing from the slicing hexes that she used. His body was contorted. His hair, no longer the same shiny, long hair. But the worst was his face. His eyes were leaking blood, his nose broken, his forehead covered in slices, and his cheeks. The same spell she used on Marietta Edgecombe, she used, except now instead of 'sneak', she used demeaning words. Tiny, words that covered his cheeks cannot be seen faraway, but once near, could be seen clearly.

"Ouch." To everyone's surprise, it was the dark lord who spoke. "I suggest you put him back together."

"Must I? Oh fine." The curly haired witch said sounding exasperated. She raised her hand again and a cloud of smoke covered the moaning, curled-up Lucius. "Humph, you are so lucky."

By the time the smoke cleared up, the other death eaters were looking at her with stunned expressions. "What! Well did you really think I would let him kill me?"

"Stand Lucius." Voldemort commanded. "I expect that you all now see. She is a formidable ally. Imagine the ministry of magic, stunned. One of their prized aurors, a death eater. It would be a blow. We make exceptions for blood in this case."

Snape was looking straight at Hermione. She stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"If any of you still doubt Hermione, you may tell her yourselves. Now that we have two spies--" Nagini was slithering towards Hermione.

She knelt to Nagini and let the snake slither on her arm. The snake continued slithering up while voldemort was speaking. To her neck, around her shoulders, between her robe-covered breasts, down to her waist, hips, legs and up again.

"--that is all. You may return to your previous affairs." Voldemort finished.

The death eaters slowly scattered. Hermione and Snape were left. Voldemort was watching Nagini. Hermione was playing with the snake. Snape was still watching this. _'I will have my answers later.'_ Thought Snape.

Voldemort hissed and Nagini slithered to the dark lord.

The two spies started walking away but soon Hermione stopped.

"Accio." She simply said and continued walking. Her wand flew to her hand and they heard Voldemort laugh in the distance.

Hello again...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it. Review. Please. Thanks for reading. - Darque


	3. Trouble Averted

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter three:

Severus Snape slammed the girl into the wall. Hand held up to her throat. One word. "Explain."

"I will professor. Now I would very much appreciate it if you would let me breathe." Hermione Granger snarled at her former Potions professor without so much as flinching from the strength of the hand closed upon her throat.

"Severus!" They both looked towards the voice. Albus Dumbledore was looking at Severus with disappointment.

The potions master let go of the girl. "Thank you." Hermione massaged her throat then tilted her head so that her neck produced a cracking sound.

"Let us proceed to the office." The gray-haired wizard was eyeing the younger man.

-+-

The walk to Dumbledore's office seemed to stretch long. Snape was getting impatient. Finally, they stopped in front of the gargoyle statue. "Nerds." Dumbledore told the gargoyle. The statue obligingly moved.

They all walked up the stairs, Dumbledore first, and Snape burning holes in Hermione's back while climbing.

Upon arriving, Dumbledore gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Nerds?" The old wizard offered.

Hermione grabbed a handful and started eating some. Snape however, declined.

"I trust that by now, Severus, you have deduced that Hermione here, is a spy. As I have said earlier." Dumbledore was looking intently at Snape then turned his gaze to Hermione. "Hermione, would you explain it to us?"

"Certainly. You see professor, during the summer the death eaters attacked a muggle place. This place was quite near to my parents' house. In fact, it was merely a street away from the house. I, of course, would not take any chances." She paused recollecting.

"I asked Albus to find a safe place for my parents, which he did. I am quite sure that they are safe and therefore, I volunteered as a spy for the order." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and continued.

"Albus assured me that it was not necessary, however, I wanted to do it. Three weeks ago, the death eaters had a meeting, I am quite sure you remember that. After the meeting was ended, I approached Voldemort. And almost got killed by doing it. But fortunately, I was able to prove my usefulness. All those years of study paid off. Now, I have successfully raised my position to second in rank like you."

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Gryffindor bravery. Or stupidity." Snape snapped.

"It depends on how you look at it." Hermione countered him.

"Idiot girl. You think of this as a game. You will get killed before the war is over." The younger wizard said silkily.

"Why Professor! I didn't know you cared." Hermione said sweetly, accompanied by a fake smile.

"I don't. If that happens, I am going to be the first one to laugh at your dead body." If Snape was getting angry, he didn't show it.

They both forgot that they were still in the headmaster's office, and he was currently watching them amusedly.

"At least then you would laugh. I'm quite sure it would take ages off your face." She said innocently

"I am quite content with my face and my age." He replied with a death glare.

"Oh? And what's that 50?" She asked oh so sweetly.

"It's 41 if you must ask. And I would not talk if I were you. Your face is not so special either. And even though you cut that bush you call hair, it is still as annoying as ever."

"At least it's better that that grease-head of yours."

They were both standing up now, noses, inches from each other.

"I believe that is all for the night. Severus, if you would accompany Miss Granger to her quarters." The two were cut from their fight.

"No I will not accompany this insolent chit."

"Not like as if I would like you to do so."

"No." The both said.

"Well, it is nice to see that you both can agree on something." Dumbledore was openly smiling now.

The two glared at the headmaster and went for the door.

Snape unconsciously opened the door for Hermione, and Hermione by habit, thanked him.

-+-

The two of them made their way to the defense teacher's quarters, muttering and agreeing upon how insufferable the headmaster was.

They soon passed the courtyard, and they both fell silent. They looked out to the night for a few minutes, One word going through their heads _'Beautiful'_,and then continued with their rant.

They finally reached her quarters, still muttering obscenities under their breaths.

"Well I suppose we're partners now." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Of course. With the ongoing spy mission, we will need to plan together." Snape replied.

"You know...I was only joking..."

"I know..." He smirked.

"Right." Hermione snorted.

"You do not believe me?"

"No." Hermione said simply

"Goodnight professor." Hermione said detachedly.

Snape just grunted and walked away.

Hermione close the door after Snape left. _'Great! I just got a new partner!'_ She thought sarcastically. "Not to mention I'm talking to myself."

"And I'm arguing with myself too!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Great!" _'Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know.'_ _'Yes and giving myself advices is the second sign.'_ _'I give up'_  
-+-

_'Infuriating little girl. How dare she criticize my looks!'_ Snape was walking and reached the courtyard again. He stopped and looked at the sky and sighed. _'Wonderful.'_

He walked silently to the dungeons without really thinking anything.

He finally reached his quarters. Contrary to the rumors, he does take a bath and he does wash his hair.

He did both before going to bed, blissfully dreamless.

>>>+>>>+>>>

OMG I love you people. I recieved reviews!. Frankly, this is only my first attempt at making a _real _story. My only other fic is a one shot. Thank you so much for those who reviewed.

Mish Michelle: Yup they're my fav too.

limegirl62: I'll try my best.

Lexi Lupin: Yup. She's a spy. Not a death eater.

deadlyabyss12: Thanks!

aniamifan1988: I'll try to do so.

Snape's Opera Rose: LOL thanks

Happiness Fooled: Thanks!

K. Chappie 3 is done. I hope I can update sooner. Please review. Thanks for reading! - Darque


	4. The Courtyard Scene

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter four: The Courtyard Scene

Hermione woke up the next morning. It took her quite a while to realize that she was now at Hogwarts and a teacher and that it was fifteen minutes to breakfast.

She cursed, jumped out of bed, shot off towards the bathroom, and took the shortest shower she ever had.

She just put on a dark red shirt, black jeans and shoes, brushed her hair once, and dashed off to the Great Hall.

-+-

She opened the door and WHAM! She found herself sprawled face down to a person's back.

"Miss Granger. Once again, you prove yourself to have the finesse of a hyperactive cow. Kindly remove yourself from my back."

_'Ohh not again!'_ She mentally groaned. She stood up and offered Snape her hand.

Severus snorted. "Do you honestly think that you would be able to support my weight?"

"Auror training. Trust me; I've lifted heavier things than you." She took back her hand and proceeded to the table.

Snape stood up and brushed dirt off his robes. He glided to the table but unfortunately, the only place unoccupied was between Sybill Trelawney and Hermione Granger.

_'Brilliant! My two favorite people!'_ Sarcasm oozing from his thoughts. _'I am most definitely going to need a headache potion before this day is done.'_

He reluctantly sat himself down on the chair and started eating breakfast.

"My dear," Sybill began. "I see dark clouds heading your way..."

"Watch out professor. You might want to use an umbrella when you go out today." Hermione said smirking.

"Thank you professor. I believe I will." Snape was whole-heartedly thanking Hermione now. The spectacled Woman just annoyed him to no end.

A silent truce was formed.

"Hmm...The weather does seem bad today. I have to bring an umbrella before I go to Hagrid's today..." Hermione thought aloud.

"I do hope this bad weather would end soon." Snape agreed with her. Annoying Sybill is just too sweet to be passed.

"The inner eye sees the complete ignorance of the both of you." Sybill got up from the table and bumped her goblet accidentally. Thankfully, the goblet was empty.

"Too bad. The inner eye must have cataract." Hermione murmured after Sybill left. She did not count on Snape hearing her. Being a half-blood, and living in a muggle community however, taught Snape of the ordinary muggle things.

Hermione heard him chuckle. She was so surprised that her head snapped up and she stared at him disbelievingly.

Unfortunately, the sight of her huge eyes and slightly opened mouth in shock only served to amuse Snape even more. His chuckle turned to a full out laugh.

The whole great hall fell silent and they all watched him.

The laughter, Hermione decided, was contagious. Her lips twitched and soon she was joining him in laughter.

-+-

Needless to say, the incident in the great hall was the talk for the whole week.

Eventually, people started to realize that laughter does not change the bat.

The potions classes continued the same way. Loss of points, gain of detentions, and biting remarks.

There is however, a sliver of light for the students. They gain the lost points in DADA. Sadly, the detentions are a hopeless case.

Both the defense teacher and the potions master developed a sort of friendship. Sort of. They would still fight of course. These fights ranged from the food they eat, the clothes they wear, their looks, their personalities, the classes. Even the weather. No need to say that they both enjoy it.

A snippet of their conversation:

"Honestly, don't you two get tired of fighting every time?" Minerva exasperatedly asked. "You two fight over the simplest of things. Even the color of the sky."

"Oh please. Everyone knows the sky is blue." Hermione told her.

"Not really. At sunset, the sky turns red, and at night, I am quite sure you know, it is black." Serevus interrupted her.

"Well, it is nice to see that you actually look at the sky. You know, some people actually think you are a vampire. What with you never going out, and your skin. It looks like its dead." Hermione intended it to be only a simple statement; however, Severus did not take it like that. On the other hand, maybe he just wanted another fight.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He raised his eyebrow.

She just laughed. When he did not laugh, she sobered. "You're joking right?"

"Yes. I am." And he stood up and left.

After the door closed, she unmistakably heard laughter.

_'Ooh he is going to pay.'_

-+-

The hallways were dark. Only the moonlight guiding him. It was his usual rounds. Prowling hallways, looking for students he might catch and take points off them.

Severus Snape had just finished searching the castle and was walking to the dungeons for his well-deserved sleep.

Approaching the courtyard, the clouds covered the moon. He saw a figure. Female. It was unmistakable. Someone was out. And he was going to catch her.

Silently, he stood behind the rock the person was leaning on. The clouds moved and he saw the figure. It was Hermione.

"Can't sleep?" She asked even though she wasn't looking at him.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because you're awake..." She turned to look at him. "Hello professor. Would you like to join me?"

He looked at her. Her ordinary face was illuminated by the moonlight. She was young, he knew, but right now, he thought she looked both as if the weight of the world was at her shoulders, and that she did not care if it was.

He could not turn her down then. He walked towards her and sat down on the grass beside her. The fountain in front of them was flowing freely. 'When will I be free?' He asked himself silently.

He looked at his companion. She looked so wise. She stretched out on the grass, her body perpendicular to his. Head near his legs. He did not know how it happened but he found himself lying in the grass too. His head beside hers, just above her shoulders, and hers likewise. Their feet farthest from contact.

It was night. The sky was black. A few stars in the sky. "You know, you were right. The sky is black now." Hermione spoke. He just grunted.

"It's beautiful." She said solemnly. "People never really see its beauty because it's always there."

"He didn't mean to sound insensitive but the words just came out of his mouth. "Please spare me the romantic ramblings about love and lovers under the moonlit sky."

"I don't believe in love." She said. He turned his head to look at her.

"I don't either." He responded and turned his head to look at the sky again.

"Love is just a word used by lustful humans to get their partners to bed. And if they already have, it is just to ensure that their partners will stay with them be easily accessible. In other words: Marriage." Hermione told this to her friends before, but they just looked at her as if she were crazy. She hoped Severus would be different.

"Love is a word for comfort. People desperately want to believe that they are of great use and that another sees them as such. The want this word because if not, they believe they are useless. They would drown in their sorrow." He responded.

"People do crazy things in its name." Hermione desperately wanted him to prove her wrong. And she was not disappointed. "Maybe people are just crazy." He said.

She turned to him. Just looked at him. And he turned to her again, and smiled a smile of understanding. She smiled back. He knew what she felt. They both gained a new friend from the other.

>>>+>>>+>>>

I love you people so much. I recieved reviews again. (Kisses you all in the cheek.) I'm open to suggestions by the way.

_Mish Michelle: Thank you so much! mwah!_

_aniamifan1988: I know! I love it too!_

_limegirl62: I'll try to update soon._

_Potion Muse: Hmm I'll have to think of some arguments._

By the way peeps, there is going to be some angst from now on. There will be some intrigue concerning the dark lord. And a big fight will happen later on. Oh and by the way, Hermione and Snape are not what they really look like.The courtyard scenegave you guys a peek at their real personalities. Snape also will find out something about Hermione. That chapter I am so sure is going to make me cry.

Thanks for all who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Review. Please. And thanks for reading. - Darque


	5. Realization

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Five: Realization

The Hogwarts staff was baffled by the actions of Severus towards Hermione and vice versa. Oh, they still fought. However, their fights seemed more like teasing. They have also grown considerably closer. They were seldom seen apart except when there were lessons of course.

"Maybe all those fights were signs of affection." Once, professor Sprout said this.

Minerva heard this. She was getting worried. Hermione did not know Snape. He could not be trusted, and she knew this.

After that night, the two can be often seen at night lying in the courtyard. None of the staff had seen this for they had cast a disillusionment charm on themselves. They saw each other's outlines of course. So did Minerva.

She saw them once and hid herself. None of them was making advances. It was as if they were content lying with each other even without hugs or holding each other. Just lying down and watching the night clouds pass.

She decided to confront Hermione one time and she responded this way:

"Minerva, the man is a spy. You forget, I am also one. I do understand how he feels. Caught between two walls, closing in on him. Risking his life in every turn, and worse, no one trusts him. Both sides are wary of him. Both sides believe him a betrayer. Over the years, he built an impenetrable wall covering him. And in this wall, he hides. Those who do not even risk their lives call him a coward. He does not have any friends. Albus was the only one he thought was a friend to him. Now he found another one. Do not let him sink lower in his solitude. Please. I will try to help him. He will continue to shun everyone out until this war is over. Who knows? After all those years of solitude, he might not even change anymore." Hermione finished her speech with determination in her eyes. "Don't treat him any different after this conversation, Minerva. He will only push you away."

It was the first time that Minerva McGonagall felt guilt for thinking foul of Severus, pride for Hermione, anger for the war, shame for her thoughts and Remorse all at once. She never really thought that Snape could feel that way. She never knew.

Hermione smiled at her. "Don't worry; you're not the first one." Hermione knew what she was thinking!

"I can see it in your face." She said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Well, I'll see you later in the staff meeting."

-+-

Severus opened the door to the staff room. Most of the staff just ignored him. Minerva gave her usual slight nod. Hermione waved at him. He gave her a miniscule smile. He did have a reputation to uphold.

"Harry and Ron are coming here tomorrow." All traces of his smile vanished.

"How wonderful." He said in a totally monotonous and sarcastic voice.

"Oh come now, they're not that bad. Maybe a bit annoying at times, but still, they're wonderful friends." She tried to make him understand.

"I am quite content with my current friends." He looked at her pointedly.

"Are you insinuating something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I must be doing a very lousy job of it if you have to ask." He teased her. She looked at him for a bit then she started to chuckle and he joined along for a bit.

"No, you're not doing a very lousy job of it." She said slyly. He just smirked at her.

No one saw the exchange because they were sitting in the hidden part. Suddenly they both stood up. Startled, the staff looked at them. Hermione sent a telling look at Minerva.

The dark mark was burning again.

Luckily, Albus came in just on time. "Headmaster, there is nothing new in my potions class--" "Nor in my defense class."

"Very well. I expect you two back soon." Dumbledore turned to the staff. "They will be collecting some things for me."

As soon as they were out of the door, they dashed towards the headmaster's office. "Accio death eater garb." They both called out.

"Nerds." The gargoyle moved.

They both quickly put on the robes and donned the masks before taking the paperweight portkey.

At Hogsmeade, they took reassuring glances at each other, nodding; (legillimency) hardened their expressions before apparating away.

-+-

"Good evening my lord." Snape immediately dropped to his knees.

"Careful with the venues Tom. I might just think you're becoming sentimental. The beach?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"I thought you might like it." Voldemort said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Snape was shocked tremendously. Hermione was just disgusted. Fortunately, they were both masters of disguise. They did not even show a flicker of their feelings.

Hermione forced herself to giggle. She hated giggling girls.

"We'll continue this later, my dear." Voldemort must have thought she liked it.

Some of the early death eaters saw the exchange. Most of them were furious.

The meeting was all about the usual 'We will dominate the world' speech. Hermione hardly listening. Snape was concerned for her. He decided that he would wait for her later.

Finally, the meeting ended. The death eaters were dismissed except for Hermione and Severus. "Severus, I have a new mission for you. You are to guard Hermione. You will be her protector. Her pain will be yours as well. In addition, if she should die, you will die as well. Accept it." Voldemort did not really give him a chance. It was accept it or die.

"Anything you wish my lord." He would have gladly done it anyway.

"Come closer and hold out your right hand." Severus did as he was told. The dark lord produced a knife and cut his palm. Then he took out a vial of a semi-transparent potion. Severus immediately recognized this potion. It was used in history, when wizards pledged their loyalty to another. It would also prevent inappropriate acts between those affected by the potion.

Voldemort dropped some of his blood into the potion and shook it gently. He gave it to Hermione and gestured to her to drink it.

"It might taste foul." Voldemort warned her.

She drank it in one gulp, and grimaced.

"You will wait for her, Severus, but you will stay far." In other words, he wanted a private conversation.

Snape walked away. He did not really think that the day would come when he would find use for an extendable ear, but here it is now.

>>>+>>>+>>>

Yes I know I'm evil. But won't you agree it would be worse if I were to cut Voldemort and Hermione's conversation at a very critical point? Thanks for all who reviewed. I love you guys so much.

_deadlyabyss12: (Running all over the place) I'm trying, I'm trying._

_SidneySnape: Thank you. I'm actually trying to slow it down. lol. I'm too excited._

_Amanda Snape: Thank you. I will._

_phantominhell: Thanks. I'll try as fast as I can._

_Angelbabe385: Yeah, I get pretty bore of the uptight Hermione too._

_sammy2008: Lol. Thanks_

_Nore: Thank you._

_Mish Michelle: Thank you so much. Hmm, you're right. Thanks for the suggestion by the way. I would love some more._

Reviews are actually the only things that keep me from quitting this story. Thanks for reading the story. Review. Please. - Darque


	6. Voldemort's Confession

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Six: Voldemort's Confession

Severus hid himself in the darkest place he could find. He took out the flesh colored string and let it crawl slowly to the couple. He attached the other end to his ear.

His ears were sharp, listening to every little sound the night would produce. The waves, crashing to the shore. He waited patiently, then,

"Hermione. Such power. Do you desire more? Would you like to have more power?" Voldemort was speaking such seductive words to her. Words, designed to tempt strong-willed men. Words often used for gathering followers.

"Won't you be my queen? My woman? The Dark Lady? Everyone would bow down to you. They would glorify you. Respect you. Won't you be my queen?" Severus' breath hitched. Pain lanced through his heart. Destroying what tiny hope of his. Hermione would accept it of course. Her life was at stake.

"Together, we will rule all. We will wipe the muggle scum off this world. We will rule it. It will be mine, and you will sit beside me in my throne." Such powerful words. They truly were designed to sweep the bravest off their feet.

"You forget Tom; my parents are muggles as well. And I am considered scum in this world." The determination in her voice rivaled the power of his words.

"Your parents are safe. I guarantee you. They are safe with me. You are not scum. Anyone who calls you that will pay with their life." He drawled with a silky voice.

"I trust you Tom, you know that. I would not want them harmed." Hermione said it with such sincerity that Severus was almost convinced that she really was a death eater. His heart raced. What if she really was betraying them? _'Fool. How could you doubt her?'_ A vicious voice stabbed through his foolish doubts.

"I will be your queen after the war. After the war Tom. After you win, I will be your queen. But not today Tom, not yet. I am merely a distraction to you. And as much as I hate to say it, you will be a distraction to me too. So I will be yours if you win. After the war." Severus felt the tiny fragments of his tiny, shattered hope, piece back together.

"Severus has taken a liking to you, I observed. No matter, he cannot have you. You are mine. That potion you took? I cast a spell on it. He cannot touch you inappropriately. You are mine." Severus peeked at them. They were standing on the shore. The waves, occasionally crashing to their feet. Voldemort's hand was tilting Hermione's head. An arm wrapped around her waist. Her hands were locked behind the dark lord's waist.

"Severus was not and will never be a problem. After the war Tom. You will be able to savor your victory even more. After the war. You know I am telling the truth. I never lied to you. We will just be a distraction to each other." Hermione stared into those red eyes. "After you win. I promise."

"I know what you went through, remember? Why continue mingling with those fools? They hurt you. I know they did." _'Hurt? Who hurt her? And how did he know? She told him but she did not tell me.'_ Thoughts were racing through Severus' head. Competing. Each thought, trying to win.

"I can take away the hurt Hermione. I can take away the pain." She shot out of his arms and looked at him straight.

"You will do no such thing. Hurt helps me. The pain saves me. Anger lets me continue. If you take it away, I will be left with nothing. Nothing. I will keep my hurt and my pain. They make me strong. You know they do." Severus' chest tightened. She never said a word. All this time, her face was a mask. He never knew that the closest he was to the _'real'_ her was at night in the courtyard. She would tell him things. Her beliefs. How she seemed to float in a sea of black. Black sorrow. How she seemed really happy at those times. _'I will get my answers. I will, even if I have to force it out of her.'_

"And another thing." Her voice changed from sincere to cold in the space of three seconds. "I do not need protection. I hate being treated like a damsel in distress. You have seen me perform wandless. What makes you think that I will not be able to protect myself?" Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were a thin line.

"It is only a precaution. I want someone warned immediately, even if you have everything under control in the face of danger. I do not want that pretty face mangled." His bony fingers caressed her cheek, traced her jawline, and stopped at the hollow of her neck. A predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I'll see you again Tom." Hermione clearly expressed her desire to return to the safety of Hogwarts.

Severus pulled the string away from his ear and it shrank back to it's original size. He tucked it in his inside pocket and waited. He had never felt so many emotions at one time. Fear, anger, curiosity, hopelessness, guilt, doubt, hatred, and a sense of protectiveness.

"Severus." He heard voldemort hiss his name, and quickly cleared his head of all thoughts. He firmly pushed all the emotions down, and put forth loyalty.

"My lord." He knelt before standing up again.

"You are one of my most trusted followers. Do not betray my trust." Voldemort's red eyes bore into his black ones, and he felt the mental intrusion drill into his mind. He immediately sent the mental images of Dumbledore, the staff meeting, their fights, but he did not show a hint of the extent of their camaraderie.

Voldemort seemed quite satisfied with the memories he presented. "I will cancel the protection potion and spell when the war is over. Dismissed."

Voldemort watched Hermione and Severus disapparate away. He was looking for the tiniest hint of closeness.

They finally disapparated with a pop, and he was left with his own company once more.

>>>+>>>+>>>

Haha. Finally, Hermione's secret is revealed. Voldemort, the prince of persuation, the count of cunningness, and now the jester of jealousy. Hmm...The Lieutenant of Loneliness? Nevermind. I thank you all again for reading. I got reviews! Yay! I love you people so much. No, really I do.

_Not mad mentally unstable: Thanks. I will._

_deadlyabyss12: And thank you for reviewing._

_adele rose: Now that I looked it over, you were right. Do you think I did better this chappie?_

_Transylvanian: True, someone does need to kick Voldemort. lol. Mental image there._

_aniamifan1988: Yup. I was especially proud of the courtyard scene too._

_Lexi Lupin: OMG! Thank you so much for pointing that out! I didn't know. Thanks again._

_sexiprincess1228: Why thank you._

_Happiness Fooled: Whew, i am glad you think so._

_jekyllhyde: Hmmm...I could try. Right now, I'm trying 1000 words/day._

_Lu Tonks: Wow. Thanks._

Ok. I'm really happy that you guys enjoy my story. ego boost. lol. anyway, the next chappie has a 'tender' moment somewhere. Oh and it has quite some angst too. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque

P.S. - By the way, I didn't know that the anonymous review was blocked. For those who tried, thanks. Its open now. lol.


	7. Black Sorrow

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Seven: Black Sorrow

They were lying on the grass again. Same place, the courtyard. They had just returned from the beach. The wind was blowing, gently ruffling the grass and their hair. It was the same position as their first. Head above each other's shoulders. They always lay that way. Always.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice was devoid of all emotion. "May I ask a question?" It was the first time she asked a question since her school days.

"Severus." The black-haired wizard kept staring at the sky. Mulling over what he had heard on the beach.

"Severus? Where do I go now? I do not know what to do. Help me. Tom, he--"

"I heard it all." He interrupted with a detached voice. "Is it true? Your parents are under his care? I heard it." It was hard to keep a tone of accusation out of his voice. Only the tiniest hint of it was left.

"No. I would never do that to my parents. Those were dummies. I created them and charmed them to act the same way my parents would." Her voice was growing weak. She was falling asleep.

"Would you let me see what happened? What caused you pain? Who made you suffer?" He was of course asking if he could perform legillimency on her. He wanted her permission because he did not wish to mind-rape her.

"Only if you promise to keep it to yourself. No one would know about it." Her voice sounded strained. It took a lot of courage to let someone else see what she saw.

"I promise." He tore his eyes from the inky black sky, and sat up. He turned around and looked at her, admiring her courage, her strength.

She sat up too, and crawled over to him. She sat on his lap, horizontally, and he wrapped his arms around her. She held his upper arm, not pushing him away, yet not pulling him. A firm grip that told him silently to not let go. He looked at her. His eyes, searching her brown orbs. She searched back. Searched in his black eyes. Inky black, like the night sky, and that was when he found himself in her memories.

-+-

_"It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends. She's a nightmare." Ronald Weasley's voice echoed through her head. He saw her face. She was trying valiantly no to cry. It was just hurtful. He saw her shove her way from Harry._

_He saw her crying in the bathroom. Tears staining her face._

_He saw another memory, this one earlier. Probably nine or ten. She never had friends in the muggle world. Everyone avoided her because she was a know-it-all. She was always in the library. Books were her only friends. Cleverness, her only pride._

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mublood." Draco spat. She felt a stab from his words. She would never be accepted._

_Her friends abandoned her in third year. All because of a broomstick. She was worth less than a broomstick._

_Fourth year came. Viktor Krum asked her to the ball. Most of the female population hated her for it._

_"I still cannot believe Krum asked her to the ball. Her! That ugly miserable girl. I don't know what he saw in her. She's just a mudblood anyway." A blond girl in a ponytail said with such loathing. No one saw her. It was in the library, her haven. She was leaning behind a bookshelf. She was not crying. Her face just looked miserable._

_"Maybe he thought she would be a good girl. If you know what I mean." The blonde's companion wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner._

_"Her? Miss goody two shoes? Humph, probably practicing to be 'head girl' already." The blonde-haired person giggled. "Well, that's what her place is anyway." He finally recognized the girl to be Pansy Parkinson. He felt his anger boiling. Ready to burst from him._

_Then he saw himself. "I see no difference." He suddenly felt weak. He was one of those who hurt her. "Insufferable know-it-all." He did not know. "Ordinary face." He had no idea._

_He found himself in another place. He saw Krum. This must have been the summer after the fourth year. There she was, beside Krum. "So what now? How do we get in touch?"_

_"We? Oh no. You were just a summer distraction. A good one too by the way. You were a good shag." Krum said this as if she were just a toy. Nothing more._

_He felt a pang. She had always been treated like trash._

_Then graduation came. She was beaming._

_Auror training was harsh. Nevertheless, she did her best anyway. "Oh her? I bet she was just able to come in as a favor to Harry Potter. You know, she always did like to boss everyone. She thinks she's so high and mighty."_

_The choice to be a spy was a hard one. But she wanted to prove to everyone that she could do it. She was not just Harry Potter's friend._

_However, she never expected this. She became everyone's toy. Ravished by people she did not even know. They said it was spy training. People pounded in her. Used her and left her like a rag doll. "Voldemort's camp is harder than this. You have to get used to it." Alastor Moody told her after some bloke was finished with her._

_When she faced Voldemort, she showed him the abuse she went through. How she felt anger in her. She showed him that she wanted to kill them all. Revenge for what they did to her._

_She had great power. Voldemort treated her as if she was a precious jewel. It was true. She would have been a great asset to whichever side she decided to join. After seeing what horror she went through, it was amazing that she still managed to choose the side that caused her horror over the side that promised her joy, wealth, power, and respect._

_Thoughts were closing in on him._

_"No friends."_

_"She's ugly."_

_"Mudblood"_

_The men who used her._

_"Do you desire more?"_

_"Would you like to have more power?"_

_"Won't you be my queen?"_

_"My woman?"_

_"The Dark Lady?"_

_"Everyone would bow down to you."_

_"They would glorify you."_

_"Respect you."_

_"Respect you"_

_"Respect."_

-+-

He tore himself away from her mind. He did not notice the wetness in his cheeks. All he saw was her crying face in front of him. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs. She hid her face as if she were ashamed. He lifted up her face. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I would trade places with you if I could. I am so sorry. You did not deserve it." He held her tight against him. She cried freely then, hid her face in his chest. He looked up in the sky. The inky blackness covering them. They were floating in black. Black sorrow.

He hid his face in her hair, rocking her, comforting her. 'Such a strong woman.'

"You are special. Remember that. Beauty is nothing without anything accompanying it. You are special." He said this against her hair. They continued on rocking. He kissed the tears on her cheek. He could not kiss her full on, he knew that. The potion and the spell would not allow it.

"Very special."

>>>+>>>+>>>

Sob sob. Thanks for all who reviewed. Love u all. Next Chappie: Harry and Ron's visit. A bit of harry-severus friendship ahead. You guys will see why.

_Mish Michelle: Sorry, the argument will come later. Any suggestions on what will cause it? I improved? Really? THANKS!_

_aniamifan1988: Yup it's creepy, not to mention disgusting._

_Angelbabe385: I'm glad you think it fits. Thank you._

_deadlyabyss12: lol. will do._

_sexiprincess1228: rofl. Scraping your skin off might hurt. yeah 'ick' is right._

_Aleatha515: Voldie would basically do anything to get her. Well except giving up the war of course. lol._

_sammy2008: Here's the cause._

_Happiness Fooled: Thank you._

_lydia: Yeah sevvie's gonna be pretty frustrated cuz of the protection potion and spell._

_jekyllhyde: Hmm...Younger huh?...That's a nice idea. May I use it?_

_Kitlucky13: Thanks!_

Ok. I'm gonna try to finish this story before school starts. Well, I'm pretty sure I'll make it. Anyway, thanks for reading the story. Review. Please. - Darque.

P.S. Dialogues? Suggestions? Scenes you guys might want in the story?


	8. New Friendship

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Eight:

Harry and Ron's entrance in the Great Hall at breakfast caused silence. A pin dropped and a _'ting'_ sound reverberates throughout the Hall. After about seven seconds, the whole student body cheered.

"How perfectly marvelous. The celebrities have arrived." Snape muttered in a low, quiet, and sarcastic voice in the staff table. However, it was apparent that the statement was not said quietly enough for Hermione, who was sitting beside him, heard it.

"Severus. Do not ruin their visit." Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron made their way to the head table. Albus smiled, Minerva beamed, Hermione grinned, and Severus scowled at them.

"Hi Herms. We missed you." Harry greeted her with a hug.

"Err...Let me breathe first." She could not feel her arms anymore.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm alright. So, how are you guys doing?" She asked. Severus had been glaring at the two visitors since they stepped foot in the Great Hall.

"Everything's fine 'Mione. How's teaching? Are the students giving you much trouble? Is 'he' giving you trouble?" Ron looked pointedly at Snape. Severus, however, narrowed his eyes at him, prepared to say a scathing remark, but Hermione got to Ron first.

"Ron. Don't you start anything!" Hermione warningly said at him. Surprisingly, Harry did not mention a hint of dislike against the potions master.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron's dislike of the potion master was widely known.

"Because he has not said a single thing to insult to you and yet you start insulting him. He's my friend Ron." Hermione's friends knew that once she has her mind made up, she would never change her mind.

"Him? How can you be friends with the greasy git?" Severus stood up. His chair made a scraping noise against the floor. He took out his ebony wand. Ron stepped back. The staff watched the scene unravel with mounting apprehension. The staff had never seen Snape angry before. But no one expected what happened next. He cast a silence bubble so only the four would be able to hear him, and he spoke.

"If you wish to insult me, I would suggest names other than the greasy git," He said in a dangerously low voice, He leaned towards the redhead, his hair swaying, eyes narrowed. "Try Snivellus, or The Bat of the Dungeons, or my favorite, The Black-Hearted Bastard of Hogwarts." With a wave of his hand, he lifted the silence bubble and made his way out of the great hall, head up, his robes sweeping, and billowing out regally around him.

_'SMACK'_ she slapped him. Hard. "How dare you." Hermione said in a dangerous growl. She turned to follow him but someone stopped her. Ron was holding her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. She faced him.

"What is the matter Hermione? You never acted this way before." Ron pleaded with her. He hoped she would revert to the old her.

A slight shock of wandless magic was enough to warn Ron. "That was before. There are events in a person's life that changes them. I changed. But so did you. What happened to you?"

She turned and left the hall in search of Severus.

-+-

She found him in the courtyard, hiding in the shadows. "I'm a spy Severus, and an auror too. Remember? You cannot hide from me. I'm sorry. Ron was--" He put one long finger on her mouth to silence her.

"I'm used to it. It is nothing special. Go back and enjoy your day with your friends. They are with you only for so long. Enjoy your time while you can." He felt a twinge with his every word. Oh how he desired to keep her for himself. But he would not hurt himself that way. He would not grow too attached to her for if something happens...He did not want to hurt. He deluded himself for quite a while now. Ron opened his eyes for him. People would never respect her if she were to associate with the likes of him.

"You are my friend too. I enjoy my time when I'm with you." She stepped closer to him, now hidden in the shadows as well. He caressed her cheek, and arm around her waist.

"I am not the most handsome man." His hand combing her short hair.

"Beauty is not everything." She shrugged. Her hands on his chest.

"I am old." He put both arms around her waist.

"Age does not bother me." By now, her hands have traveled the length of his chest and are now clasped behind his neck, playing with the tips of his hair.

"You do realize that we cannot do the normal things couples do." His forehead was now on hers. Eyes both locked on each other's.

"Since when did we ever do things normally?" She countered, an eyebrow raised in challenge, eyes glittering with mischief.

He smirked at her, pulled his head away from hers, and without warning, spun her around. She laughed loudly, her voice filling the empty courtyard. He finally stopped spinning her and set her down.

"Whatever the lady wishes, the lady gets." He said dramatically. "Now. I believe it is time for you to go back and forgive Mr. Weasley." She smiled at him before running away back to the Great Hall.

"You can come out now, Mr. Potter." Severus said once Hermione had gone.

"Good morning, professor." Harry said, taking off the shimmering, invisibility cloak.

"I am pleased to see that you have acquired some manners, Potter." Snape said acidly.

"Professor, whatever faults my father did to you should not be my burden. By now, I thought you might have realized that we are two different persons." Harry said without beating around the bush. "Truce?" He offered his hand.

Snape studied him for a while before taking the offered hand. Then he remembered something. _'After you win Tom.'_

"Promise me Potter, that you will not let the dark lord win." Hermione's face was lingering in his mind.

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I promise."

>>>+>>>+>>>

Ok. I finally got them together. I got pretty fed up with all the fics with so much sex but has no substance. Thanks for those who reviewed. I need arguments. If you have any that you might want in the story. I got a special scene for it. But it's gonna be a bit farther than now.

_Angelbabe385: He'll help her. Eventually..._

_little l: Thank you. I try my best._

_Happiness Fooled: Oh my. I hope you get well soon._

_lydia: Yup but neither one of them wants to admit it._

_chibimecools: LOL. Thanks._

_Varcolaci: Hmmm, I thought of that before, but it would collide with my ending._

_Alias mel: I know, it was so sad. I feel so guilty for doing that to Hermione._

_Obi-wan's lover: Thank you. lol._

_Aleatha515: Thank you. I had to squeeze my memories of the other books out of my mind cuz I only borrowed them before. lol_

_sexiprincess1228: Yah. A lot of people agree with me that what he said that time was just mean._

_aniamifan1988: lol. The creepy voldie-hermy scene will be later on. (cackles madly). Sorry, evil moment there._

_deadlyabyss12: I'm glad it did._

_Poppins: Thank you. That means a lot._

I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS!(jumps up and down) Anyway, I still feel guilty. (sigh) Hmmm...Oh! yeah. It's either next chapter or the next after the next that there's gonna be a duel. A sorta special one. Thanks for reading! Review. Please. - Darque


	9. A sliver of light

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Nine: A sliver of light

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I don't really think before I speak." Ron started talking non-stop since Hermione came back. "It's up to you to choose your friends. I should not have said that. Forgive me?" He gave her his most apologetic look. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"After you apologize to Severus." She countered, fixing Ron a deadly glare.

"What is he, your boyfriend?" Ron meant that question as a joke. Unfortunately or him--

"I doubt that he would appreciate that term. Nevertheless, if you must use it...yes he is." Just then, Harry came back. He saw the look of disbelief etched in Ron's face.

"Err...Did I miss anything?" Harry looked questioningly at Ron. Ron finally returned to this world and sputtered.

"But--you--he--I thought--How?--What!" He finally asked.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry intervened before Hermione could answer.

"Hermione is Snape's girlfriend!" Ron finally was able to formulate a coherent sentence.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione inquired. A you-better-give-the-right-answer-or-suffer-my-wrath-eyebrow raised.

"Nothing" Ron said quickly to avoid anymore physical harm.

"And who are you dating? Hmm?" Hermione asked challengingly.

"Lavander." Ron said simply. Hermione had to admit, he beat her there. Lavander was beautiful. But no matter, She has her Severus anyway, his beauty is inside, not seen by most people.

"And how's Ginny, Harry?" Harry grinned at her.

"She's with Neville." Harry's grin was about a mile wide now.

"Neville!" Hermione was no doubtedly shocked now. "How did that happen?"

"Remember when Neville tried to stop the Inquisitorial Squad from taking Ginny in fifth year?" Hermione nodded.

"Well, it turns out he fancied her for quite a long time since then."

"Then who are you with?" Hermione's curiosity was well known.

"Luna." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's flattering." Harry chuckled.

Hermione closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean any harm. It's just that I never thought it would happen.

Ron gasped. "Oh! Now _'that'_ was unexpected."

"Oh shut up." Hermione punched him playfully on the arm.

Behind the shadows, Severus was watching the exchange. How he wished he could make her laugh like that too, act as freely as they desired. But he knew better. He would never be free. He vowed that Hermione would be set free after the war. She would not have to be constantly tied as he had been for the past twenty-two years. After all, Potter promised. A small hint of a smile appeared on his face when he saw Hermione laugh. She may not be the most beautiful creature of the world, but her friendship with him had been special. Now, they were taking a chance. Well, technically, she took the chance. He was ready to give up, but she would not let him. His treasure.

-+-

Moments later, Severus felt pain in his legs and arms. Then he remembered the potion. _'Hermione'_.

He dashed out of his office and hurried to the grounds. He spotted the trio, sitting under the tree, by the lake. "What happened?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was puzzled. What was he going on about?

"You were hurt. Protection potion." Oh.

"I tripped." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"You tripped. You tripped? It will be a matter of days before I lose my patience with this blasted potion." "And spell." He added belatedly.

"You know. I could try to convince him." The other two aurors were baffled. Again.

Ron spoke up.

"Professor, about earlier. I was just rude. I'm sorry." Snape looked at Ron before nodding once. He looked a pointed look at Hermione that says you-better-talk-to-him.

-+-

"I have had enough with this protection potion and spell Tom. Remove it." Hermione immediately apparated to Voldemort's location as soon as Harry and Ron left.

""Every little mistake I make, Snape appears. Take it off." She was ranting. At Voldemort. Without warning. In his house.

"Hermione. A pleasure to see you again." Voldemort somehow looked...more human. Alternatively, perhaps, she was just sleepy.

"Please. You have to take this off. For me. I cannot stand being treated like a damsel in distress." Hermione pleaded.

Voldemort hesitated. Finally, he said. "Very well, I will give you the counter-potion, but the spell stays."

_(Time freezes and two snakes in skimpy outfits slither in the room carrying a large sign that states: The potion is responsible for alerting Severus of Hermione's condition. The spell is the one preventing them from touching each other intimately. Back to the story. The two snakes give a bow to the readers and carrying the sign, slithers out of the room.)_

Hermione could not think of a response that would satisfy Tom without invoking jealousy. "It's fine with me."

Voldemort summoned the counter potion, and it soared to his outstretched hand. "Here, take it."

Hermione could not think of a response that would satisfy Tom without invoking jealousy. "It's fine with me."

Voldemort summoned the counter potion, and it soared to his outstretched hand. "Here, take it."

"Thank you." It was purely out of habit that she thanked him. She gulped the potion down.

Now that Hermione got her wish, she just had to think of how to get out of there.

"Now, I have to go back to Hogwarts and rest. Thanks for the potion again. Bye Tom."

"The next meeting is on Halloween's eve." Hermione waved her hand to show that she heard it, and disapparated with a pop.

-+-

She found herself in Hogsmeade. While walking, she reminisced upon the times when Hogsmeade visits were a treat to her. Now, she can go freely, anytime.

Severus was waiting at the gates. "Hello." Hermione said cheerfully. "I convinced him to give me the counter-potion."

Severus pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead. "You are safe. That is enough." Hermione untangled herself and held his hand. Together, they made their way to the castle, to the courtyard.

They finally got there, and snuggled in each other's arms. Severus' head in her hair, and hers in his chest, memorizing the rhythm of his heartbeat.

>>>+>>>+>>>

Ok. This chapter was a break. Next chapter: The Duel. Do you guys think the snakes should stay? Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed.

deadlyabyss12: Thank you. I'm hope the next chaper will too.

Obi-wan's lover: Ya. He wasa git. Thanks

chibimecools: Yup. Thanks for the suggestion. I'm sure to use the amusing one. I had the exact idea with the ending. How on earth do you people, come so close to the ending?

mugglemomof3: Awww I would love to tell you how but it would ruin the ending.

sexiprincess1228: Yeah he usually acts that way. lol--scandal--lol. thanks

Angelbabe385: Yeah I wish they would do it in the books as well(sigh--wishful thinking). Lol Ron showed quite a bit of maturity in this chappie.

aniamifan1988: Well you don't have to wait much longer. It's the next chappie.

Mish Michelle: Well, I'm glad it made you happy. I'm happy too.

lydia: Oh. She is. She just won't admit it. (sigh--trauma--sigh)

Kitlucky13: Thanks. I thought so too.

You guys are the best. I love the reviews. Anyways, Suggestions? Arguments? Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque


	10. The duel

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Ten: The Duel

Everything was running smoothly. Dumbledore was informed of the next meeting with Voldemort, the students were back on track concerning the DADA, and she was enjoying life.

Hermione was wandering around the school corridors, and was extremely bored. Severus was teaching fifth years. She was thinking of her new lesson. She would need assistance. 'I have an idea!'

-+-

"Since ancient times, wizards have been dueling. Now, there are different types of duels. What I will show you, is dueling by staves instead of wands." Hermione's class was very attentive this lesson. Their ears snapped up at the word _'duel'_.

Hermione took out her wand and said an incantation. Her wand slowly lengthened to her height and thickened. A small crystal ball began to grow on top. The color remained. By now, the small crystal stopped growing and was now the size of a fist.

"This is a staff. It is much easier to handle than a wand. In addition, waving is not necessary when using a staff. This is the reason why most dark wizards prefer it over a wand." Hermione showed the staff to the class. "However, it is extremely difficult to produce a staff. It is highly advanced magic. Professor Snape and I will demonstrate how to duel with staves." The whole class turned their heads towards the door. Snape merely raised an eyebrow and walked to the front of the room.

He said the same incantation and a staff began to form in place of his wand.

"Figures," Commented Hermione. "It's always black." She said, stating the obvious. Most of the class smiled, but none of them would dare to laugh at Snape's expense.

Severus just scowled at her.

(Everything stops and the lights turn off. A spotlight appears and a snake in a black t-shirt with the words 'Snakes Rule' printed on it, a black cap and a chain necklace, appears. Another spotlight appears and is directed to a snake in black leather and sunglasses. "You forgot the board you idiot." The one in leather spoke. "Sssshut up." The other replied. He continued. "Thisss isss the reassson why Darque had to take the protection potion off. The potion would let Ssseverusss feel every attack he throwsss at Hermione." Both snakes take a bow and leave.)

"Now watch closely, and I want observations." Hermione's eyes never left Severus'

Without warning, a red light headed towards Hermione. She deflected it with ease, and an orange light shot from her crystal ball.

Severus blocked it, but he did not expect another bolt to appear so fast. He evaded it but lost his balance. He used the staff to prevent his fall, and cast expelliarmus.

Hermione's staff flew out of her grip. Severus took the chance and fired another spell at her. However, she knew wandless magic. She quickly stepped side wards to evade it, disarmed him, and summoned her staff.

Now, it was his turn to lose his weapon. Hermione smirked. He waved his hand and a blast hit her. She slid on the floor but did not fall, her staff, protectively poised, diagonally in front of her.

Severus summoned his staff. They started circling each other, eyes never leaving the others. "You never told me you could do wandless magic." Hermione accused.

"When did you ever ask?" Hermione's smirk appeared again.

"I have to watch my back. Shall we raise it up a bit?" She said amused.

"Of course. Your boyfriend would hate it if that face of yours is scarred." They were both smirking now. He threw another shot at Hermione and the spell was about a centimeter away from her arm.

The students started to murmur. Each was trying to guess who Hermione's _'boyfriend'_ was.

"That is such a tasteless word. He would prefer to be called lover. Besides, your girlfriend wouldn't be so pleased if she had to patch you back up together." She shot a slicing spell and it caught his thigh.

The students were shocked to silence.

"I doubt it, she's pretty brilliant, and she'll manage." A slicing spell hit her shoulder.

"Oh, that is it!" Hermione rushed forward, Severus stepped sideward and knocked her head with the crystal in his staff.

"Oi!" A voice shouted and the class was still staring at Snape. His staff was now a wand again.

"Enervate." He said, kneeled, and pointing to Hermione.

"You bloody Slytherin!" Her staff reverted to a wand.

He chuckled at her. "How typically Gryffindor. Fight without thinking and rush to death."

"I'll take that as a complement." Snape offered his hand to help her up and she took it.

"So, did anyone notice the difference between a normal wizard's duel and a..." Her lesson continued. Severus left the room quietly.

-+-

'I should challenge her to a wandless duel next time.' He thought wryly, while waiting for her behind a suit of armor.

A few minutes later, the class emptied out to the hallway. After all the students left, Hermione went out and he caught up with her.

"I still cannot believe you knocked me out with that staff." She walked with him to the infirmary.

"No rules." They finally reached the infirmary. Snape opened the door and gestured for her to step inside before him.

Poppy greeted them when they came in. "Goodness! What happened?"

"We got a little carried away with the duel." Hermione answered as if it were a normal everyday occurrence.

The medi-witch tutted, gave them a yellow healing paste and went back to her office.

"Would you like to duel wandless next time?" Severus asked while rubbing the yellow paste on his thigh.

"What makes you think that there will be a next time?" Hermione asked, also rubbing the paste on her shoulder.

"Are you afraid, you might lose again?" He challenged.

She snorted. "Actually, that was my first stave fight. You should be proud of me."

"Give me reasons." He said.

"I solved your puzzle in first year." His eyebrow rose.

"I stole boomslang from you in second year." His eyes narrowed.

"I found out that the basilisk was the chamber's monster. I successfully brewed a polyjuice potion in second year. I helped Sirius and buckbeak escape. I--" Severus cut her list.

"Those are enough reasons." He said. Hermione smirked at him. He looked at her. "You are my brilliant little witch." Hermione's smirk turned to a grin.

>>>+>>>+>>>

I got to chapter ten! I'm so proud. Ok. I think the next chapter will be the death eater meeting. Should I put a duel in it too? Thanks to those who reviewed!

_Poppins: And they shall stay. lol._

_Varcolaci: Lol. Voldemort wouldn't harm Hermione. She's too precious fo him._

_lydia: Nah. It's not intimate. Bestfriends hug and cuddle too._

_aniamifan1988: No. My bestfriend and I snuggle too..._

_chibimecools: You're in luck. That's next chappie._

_Mish Michelle: Thanks. I will. I'll keep the snakes then._

_sexiprincess1228: No. They can't cuz of the spell. Not 'yet' anyway._

_Fairy of Fire and Fury: Not by the end. lol._

_JTBJAB: Thanks._

_Kitlucky13: Well, he 'is' a spy. lol_

_Angelbabe385: Yes, they can't._

_.pityfulanonymous.: Lol. Yeah he is._

Oh by the way. There will be something unexpected in the next chapter. (Sniggers). Can't wait to write it. But, I have to sleep first. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. -Darque-


	11. Halloween's Eve

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Eleven: Halloween's Eve

October thirty-first was a busy day for Hogwart's staff. They spent most of their free time decorating the great Hall. Floating Candles, placing pumpkin heads all around, live bats swooping every now and then, and skeletons singing Halloween songs _(Think 'Nightmare before Christmas' songs here.)_

By the time the Great Hall was completely decorated--Tastefully if I may add, it was growing dark. Hermione and Severus each went to their quarters to collect their death eater clothes, before proceeding to the Headmaster's office.

They spent the walk viciously berating the students--Well, Severus did anyway, Hermione just argued with him. The gargoyle was looking at them impatiently. The password was changed to _'pop tarts'_. Hermione waited impatiently for the stairs to reach the top. Severus however, was busy admiring her backside.

They told Dumbledore that they would just take the portkey so that they would not be in a hurry when they were summoned. They took the portkey, Dumbledore wished them luck, and they went to their usual place at night. The courtyard.

It was the only place and time of the day where Severus would relax around Hermione. They spent the few minutes together, naming the constellations they could see. The dark mark started to burn and they stood up calmly, moving the thoughts of the other to the farthest part of their brains and pushing forth half-truths and false informations. They both grasped the paperweight portkey, and were transported to Hogsmeade. They donned the death eater robes and masks.

Severus took Hermione's hand, turned it over and placed a kiss on her palm. It would be the first time they would come to a meeting as a couple--without anyone knowing of course.

They looked at each other's eyes before clearing their thoughts and apparating.

-+-

It was Voldemort's backyard. "Tom must have removed the wards. He would never let anyone apparate within a hundred-mile radius from his house." Hermione thought aloud.

Severus grunted his agreement.

"Five hundred actually." A cold voice greeted them from behind. "Yes, I remove the wards. They are easy to replace."

They both spun around. Hermione felt her jaw hit the ground. Severus' eyes went as huge as galleons.

"Tom," Hermione began after she reassembled her thoughts. "You look...different." Now _'that'_ was probably the understatement of the millenium.

It was true. Voldemort did look different. He lost the skull-like face of his. In its place, was a twenty-something old face, short, black hair, a well-formed nose, thin lips, and his eyes, though the pupuls still remained red were now human eyes. His body was lean, forming the classic v-shape, young, yet exuded power with every move. In short, he was handsome.

"It is an illusion Hermione, designed to recapture youth, yet stay the same age." He smirked. Yes, smirked. "I see from your reaction that you approve. I shall keep it." He caressed her cheek. His fingers lost its bony look. His touch was chilling. Hermione felt a shiver trying to come out, but she squashed it ruthlessly.

"Oh yes, I definitely approve." One by one, the death eaters began appearing. Severus took his place on Voldemort's left. Voldemort did not see the discreet wink that Hermione sent to Severus while he was approaching, for she was behind him.

She took her place at Voldemort's right, when a shocked voice slipped. "Mudblood?"

Voldemort quickly turned his icy, degrading gaze upon the pale-blond man.

"Ferret! It's been quite some time since I last saw you." Hermione said as if he was a long lost friend.

"Ferret?" Voldemort inquired.

"The whole name is actually _'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'_. But it was too long, so it was shortened."

"Show me." Voldemort ordered.

"My pleasure." Hermione's smirk was so evil, that Draco actually paled even more.

She took out her wand and in the place where Draco stood, now a pure white ferret was floating in mid-air. She proceeded on bouncing the ferret on the ground.

Lucius finally appeared and he asked a death eater if his son had arrived yet.

"Oh Hermione is just playing with him Lucius." Voldemort said wryly. Lucius did not know whether he should be shocked at Voldemort's appearance first or the fact that his son was the bouncing ferret.

Hermione transformed the ferret back to Draco, who wobbled his way beside his father in the circle.

The meeting officially began, and Voldemort extracted all the information he could get from his minions. He was about to officially dismiss them, when Hermione spoke. "Wait. What about that wandless duel you promised Severus?"

"Is losing a staff duel not enough for you?" He asked, inwardly smirking.

"You lost to a staff duel?" Voldemort inquired curiously.

"It was my first staff duel." She said defensively. The dark lord used legillimens on her, and she quickly showed the duel to him, and blocked their conversation.

"Very well, this should be entertaining." They took that as permission.

They both gave their wands to the dark lord, and took their masks off.

_(No one notices the two snakes hiding. "Well, thisss ssshould be interesssting." Hissed the black one with beige stripes. "Ssshut up and let me enjoy the ssshow." The pure black one hissed back.)_

The death eaters formed a circle around them. Most of them were recalling the last duel with Lucius Malfoy.

Without warning, Hermione shot the first wandless, wordless spell at Severus. He easily conjured a wall, and the wall took the hit, then he banished it.

"Do not hold back." Severus said.

"Just testing." She produced another spell, designed to rip his skin to shreds. He blocked it too, and then another one came. This time, he was not caught off balance. He blocked it as well. But just then, another one was heading after him. He did not have time to block it, and it caught his hand. He hissed.

He saw his chance when Hermione stopped her attack for that moment. He blasted her and she skidded on the ground, arms crossed defensively in front of her, but she was still standing.

Before the smoke cleared up, she sent him a curse. He sidestepped and another death eater almost was hit.

"Brilliant little witch. What will you think of next?" Severus said when the smoke cleared up to show Hermione.

"Great minds tend to think alike. If you have one, you should be able to figure it out." She challenged.

They started circling again before Severus shot a stunning spell and Hermione jumped back. She sent the disarming spell at him, and he flew back, knocked out.

"Payback for knocking me out." She whispered, panting. She walked to him and revived him.

"I do believe this is enough for tonight, Tom." Hermione stood up. Severus helped himself, his mangled hand still dripping blood.

Voldemort dismissed the death eaters at once. Hermione and Severus stayed for a while.

"It is wonderful to see two powerful allies." He kissed Hermione's hand before sending them away. Voldemort was inwardly assured that Severus and Hermione would be great assets to him.

-+-

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione immediately tore a portion of her inner robes to cover Severus' bloody hand. He kissed her forehead. "That was a great duel, treasure." He never expected anything less from her. They both went up to the infirmary, hands clasping the others.

>>>+>>>+>>>

Yay Chappie 11 is done. Thank you to those wo reviewed. I would just like to remind you guys that I might finish this story by sept 7. School starts at th 8th. Yay they dueled again. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP!

_Varcolaci: Thanks. The snakes are basically Author's Notes._

_chibimecools: lol. Well, here you are._

_aniamifan1988: Thank you! (grins like an idiot)_

_Mish Michelle: Yup. I liked it when they were teasing too._

_JTBJAB: Thank you for that idea. I used it in this chappie._

_Angelbabe385: Well, Sape got his butt kicked on this chappie. lol_

_lydia: Nooo! Not my snakes! lol. they're mine. They're names are Smirks and Snarks._

_Obi-wan's lover: Thanks. You got it._

_sexiprincess1228: Thanks. Here's another one._

_Danielle: Thank you._

Suggestions please. Eek. 12 chapters left I think.I need something to occupy at least oh about 4 chappies I think. Thanks for reading the story. Review. Please _(smirks(black w/ beige stripes)and snarks(pure black)waves tails)_


	12. Harry Knows

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Twelve: Harry Knows

Minerva McGonagall was growing restless with the continuous relationship of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Her gut was telling her that this was all a bad idea. After some more minutes of thinking, she decided that Hermione would not be safe in Severus' company.

She decided she would have to do something about it, no matter what Hermione would tell her.

-+-

Severus was having a very lousy day. It was as if the whole student body decided to be idiots for the day, and blow up, melt, and vaporize as many cauldrons as they possibly could.

He decided that it got even worse, when Harry decided to give Hermione a surprise visit.

"So how is Hermione doing?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He snapped.

It was not that he still despised the boy; old rivalries were just too hard to give up. Suddenly, Harry's expression turned serious.

He immediately took the hint and gestured to an empty classroom.

He closed the door, locked it, and cast a silencing charm to ensure privacy.

"Something is wrong. She is one of my best friends, I can feel it. She's depressed even though she keeps on smiling." Harry said seriously. Gone was the boy, here stood Harry the Auror.

"Are you aware of her second job?" Severus asked.

"I know that she's a spy." Harry shrugged.

"Are you aware of the training that she had to endure despite the fact that she volunteered for it herself?" Severus' mind was bellowing at him. Hermione would hate him forever if she found out that he told Harry.

"All I know is that it is similar to auror training." Harry was truly curious now. Snape shook his head.

"If you wish it, I will show you the training, and how she is treated as a death eater." He could hear Hermione screaming in his mind.

Harry thought about it for a few moments. He certainly wanted to see what made his friend so upset. But a strong girl like the one Hermione is upset because of this...He nodded. "Show me."

"Very well, my office." And with that, Severus left without another word.

-+-

Harry remembered the last time he was in this office. Oh, he remembered it well.

He observed Severus walk to the fireplace, grab a handful of floo powder, say "Headmaster's office, Pop Tarts", and come back with Dumbledore's pensieve. Harry grimaced when he saw the pensieve. He still remembered what he saw in Snape's memories.

Severus smirked when he saw Harry grimace. He set the pesvieve down on the desk, and began gathering his thoughts. One by one, he pulled silvery strands from his temple with his wand. One by one, he put them in the bowl.

When he finished, he looked at Harry, and gestured at the bowl. Harry hesitated for a moment before plunging in.

Severus waited for Harry to come back. Relieving those memories were hard.

-+-

Severus finally saw Harry coming out of the pensieve. The boy-who-lived collapsed. He started rambling, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. One-third gasping, one-third sobbing, and one-third choking, his words were incomprehensible.

"Merlin...Hermione...Never...Moody...Kill...Voldemort...Suffer...Why her?...My dear friend." He finally gasped out. His body shook with tears. Severus handed him a potion.

"Calming draught." He simply said when Harry looked at him with a tear-streaked face.

After Harry calmed down, he asked Severus about Voldemort's apparent interest with Hermione.

"He wants Hermione as his wife," Severus said bluntly. "That is precisely the reason I asked you to kill him. Not only to save the world, but to save your friend from a life worse than death as well."

"You love her, don't you?" Harry looked at Snape.

Snape barked out a laugh. "I do not know, nor do I care of what you think, Mr. Potter. Nevertheless, love is not real. Lust perhaps, is a better word for it."

"How can it be lust when you are aware that you cannot be intimate with each other, and yet you still continue to pursue this relationship?" Harry reasoned.

"If it is so, then I have loved your mother." He laughed self-depreciatingly.

"My mother?" Harry was shocked, and it showed.

"Your father and I were rivals in many things, Lily being one of them. In the end, she chose your father. If she had not, you may not be standing before me now as Harry Potter but as Sebastian Snape." Snape walked around, conjuring a bottle of fire-whiskey and a glass. "It was one of the reasons I decided to be a death eater. I stayed away from muggle-borns, but now another one is in my life."

Harry pondered on this. "Then how do you explain my mother's love for me? The reason I lived." Harry was sure he could not answer this.

Severus downed his drink, and then said. "It was ancient magic. Most ancient magics call for a sacrifice. Her willingness to protect you from harm may have triggered the magic."

Harry was speechless. The man was Impossible!

-+-

Hermione arrived at the courtyard. It was cold. She wore heavy robes tonight. She saw Severus' outline from the disillusionment spell. He was lying down again.

She lay beside him. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I showed Potter." _'This is it. She's going to hate me.'_

Hermione looked at him. He was waiting for an answer. "It's fine. I trust you."

Severus sighed in relief.

Hermione snuggled up closer to him. He lay on his side, facing her, his face propped up by his hand. He smoothed out her short hair and caressed her cheek, tracing her jawline to her chin, then up to her lips, where She opened her mouth to let his finger in. He slipped his finger in her mouth. She bit him lightly, then started to swirl her tongue around his finger, and sucked a bit. He groaned lightly, barely disturbing the night's silence. He pulled his finger, and then licked it, tasting her. She moaned breathily. They did not move any further than that. The spell would block them.

Neither one of them noticed a tabby cat, sitting in the shadows.

_(Smirks and Snarks finally shows up. They are holding a list that states:_

_The Spell_

_1. No direct contact from the neck down to the mid-thigh. (does not include arms)_

_2. Hugs are allowed._

_3. No sex or any variation of it._

_4. Holding hands are allowed._

_5. The spell will only be cancelled when the caster removes it or if the caster dies._

_"Ssstupid ssspell." Snarks hissed. "Yeah. Ssstupid rulesss too." Smirks agreed. They slither away from the courtyard.)_

_+>>>+>>>+>>>_

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys are great. I got 3 ideas! The whole story is all planned out now. Yay.

_JTBJAB: Thanks for the idea. I might use another teacher too._

_the-dealer: Thank you. I will._

_lydia: Oh don't worry they will get together._

_MistressOpalIris: Yeah they're my fav too._

_Angelbabe385: Thank You!_

_Aleatha515: Thanks._

_sexiprincess1228: They would in one epilogue._

_Poppins: You saved my story! Thanks._

_Mish Michelle: Lol. Harry will. hmmm...assignment...Loved your story btw...hmmm..._

_Varcolaci: Yeah he is vain. He is the embodiment of evil...I like that.(smirks and snarks says hi!)_

Thank you guys for reading my story! By the way,there will be two endings and two epilogues. You guys just choose which one you would like to read. I will post both sad and happy endings and epilogues. (Smirks and Snarks waves tails) Review. Please - Darque


	13. Holiday Cheer?

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Thirteen: Holiday Cheer?

"Albus, something has to be done. Hermione has enough responsibilites as it is." Albus Dumbledore looked at his close friend.

"Minerva, we have no control over their lives. They have not broken any rules. Their work is as exemplary as ever. Furthermore, they are not showing any sign of inappropriateness towards the students or the staff. Why I believe that it is only the six of us, Severus, Harry, Ronald, and Hermione included that know of their relationship." He looked at Minerva over his half-moon spectacles.

The woman has now decided to sit in favor of the tiring act of pacing around the room. She huffed in frustration.

"What exactly is your reason to separate the two? To me, they seem to bring out the best out of each other. Best friend of sorts." Minerva had no answer to this. Why did she want to separate them?

"He will drag Hermione down with him. Once this comes out it will cause a scandal. A former student no less!" Minerva finally found a loophole.

"Minerva, are you aware that Hermione is a spy?" Albus was as serene as ever.

"Yes, I am aware." Minerva snapped.

"You should also be aware that they draw strength from each other." Dumbledore looked at Minerva sadly. She would not admit that she was just too protective of her cub.

Minerva harrumphed.

-+-

There were almost no children around. The holidays were a blessing--well to Hermione and Severus anyway. There was little chance that they would be caught, especially since they were also using the disillusionment spell.

Today, Hermione decided to play in the snow _(To get closer to her inner child)._ Hermione, after a few coaxing, pleading, and threatening, got Severus to join her outside.

Severus watched as she ran, rolled, and threw herself in the snow. "C'mon Sev, it's fun. Pleeeaaase." Hermione was making a snow angel.

"No." His response was snapped. "I have accepted to accompany you outside. I will not indulge in such...acts." Seeing Hermione so happy had inflamed a warmth deep inside him.

"Suit yourself." Hermione used wandless magic to make snowballs, and made them float around her. She made about thirty of them, before deciding to force Severus to join her.

She made the first snowball hit him. He turned, narrowed his eyes, and glared at her. That only earned him five consecutive snowballs more thrown to him, courtesy of Hermione.

Severus used his own wandless magic to create his own snowballs, and made them hit Hermione. Soon, a full wandless snowball fight was ensuing between the two teachers.

After that, they abandoned the snowballs, and Hermione decided to make snowmen. She again, used wandless magic to shape Albus Dumbledore's face by forming the snow in mid-air, then the body followed. The next was Minerva, beside Albus, Then Severus, then Flitwick. Snape soon after helped her do the snow sculptures, and two hours later, the whole Hogwarts staff was looking beyond, and seemed to have been turned into snow.

"I do believe we have made a masterpiece." Severus admitted.

"Accio camera." Hermione summoned the camera, and took a picture of the snow sculptures.

They soon, went to sit under the tree beside the lake. They renewed the disillusionment spell. Hermione sat between Severus' legs and rested her head on his chest. He wraped his arms around her, and soon they fell into a nap.

Minerva watched both of them in her animagus form. Perhaps, she was really should not interfere. After all, the war is all around. Who know who will die next? It's better to savor the time given to you while you still can. She looked a last time at the sleeping couple before discreetly turning back to human form, and went back inside.

-+-

_'Hermione is enjoying my discomfort far too much.'_ Severus thought. Sybill had been practically throwing herself at him, since lunch started. He also saw Auriga Sinistra who was yawning throughout lunch.

"Hermione, I would like you to help me research a theory in the library. Would you come with me?" Hermione was having fun and she wanted more. But she decided that she wasn't that cruel.

"Certainly, what is your theory?" They excused themselves from lunch, arguing all the way from the great hall about why a love potion would be considered as an imperio potion.

As they walked, they passed a very sleepy Sinistra.

"You have not been sleeping again?" Severus asked.

"No. I had to--" yawn "check the accuracy of the student's star charts.

And with that, she walked away.

"I remember since she was a student, she would often over-exert herself to finish something immediately." Severus commented. "I believe she was five years below me."

"Well, since we are on the topic of your school days, would you tell me of your adventures?" Hermione was simply bored.

"My years spent studying here were not what I would call fun." Severus kept a neutral face.

He did not seem to want to answer anymore, so Hermione changed the topic to the theory.

"I never really had that theory. I just wanted to escape Sybill's speech." Hermione chuckled.

-+-

Hermione met Minerva on the way back to her rooms.

"Hermione, I would just like to tell you that wherever this relationship between you and Severus leads, be careful. You are a smart lady." Hermione smiled at her former teacher, now colleague.

"I will Minerva, I promise." Minerva smiled at her and watched her enter her office.

_'Why does it feel so wrong?'_ Minerva asked herself. _'I am doing the right thing. Right? Right.'_

_(Smirks and Snarks come out. "I cannot believe tha we did ot have a part in ths chapter." Snarks complains. "Actually sssnar, we are already in the chapter now." "oh." They hastily exit.)_

_+>>>+>>>+>>>_

I know, lousy chapter. But it will be better from the next on. Thank you to all who reviewed.

jekyllhyde: lol. well thank you. I'm flattered. lol

JTBJAB: lol. Not bad for my first attempt eh?

Alias mel: Of course. He has to! lol. Thanks.

Mish Michelle: Oh please. I need your help with the assignment. I'm gonna put it on the naxt chappie. My mind is totally blank.

sexiprincess1228: I'm glad you think so. thanks.

lydia: hmm. that's a good idea. Thank you.

tkdchick28: well...I can't guarantee anything...It would spoil the story. But he will. Really? Thanks!

aniamifan1988: Thank you! lol. whew. done with the rules! lol.

deadlyabyss12: LOL. patience...

Angelbabe385: Thank you.

ashly: Thanks.

Thank you for reading. I've got all the chappie's planned out! yay! Review. Please. - Darque


	14. An Assignment

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Fourteen: The Assignment

Voldemort was thinking. It seemed that his Hermione and Severus were getting far too close for comfort. He realized this immediately after their duel. They showed far too much comfort with each other.

He thought and thought of an appropriate way to separate them, without showing his distrust. He pondered over this.

After a few hours, an evil smirk grew on his illusionary face. _'Perfect.'_

-+-

Hermione was sitting in her office, admiring Severus' Christmas gift for her. It was a crystal statue of Athena, Goddess of wisdom. The statue was fully armed.

Severus told her to think of him whenever she looked at the statue. Severus chose that time to knock on the door.

She called out "It's open!"

"Good afternoon." Severus slipped in. He noticed the statue and smiled.

His smile tugged at Hermione's heart. "Good afternoon. You seem to be in a happy mood." She observed.

"Perhaps I am." He offered his hand, and she took it.

"Well. Are you going to tell me what put in such a good mood?" Hermione asked, curious.

"You are the reason for my good mood." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

The corners of Severus' lips quirked up. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He closed his eyes, and kissed the top of her head. Together, they swayed in music only they could hear.

Hermione waved her hand lazily and soft, slow music filled the office.

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked, his arms still around her, his nose still buried in her hair, breathing her fragrance.

Hermione turned in his embrace, and put her arms around his neck and drew him closer. His eyes were engulfing her. She swam in those black depths. Like the night sky...

They both swayed slowly with the music, both lost in their own world.

-+-

Minerva McGonagall was worried when Hermione did not attend lunch. She told Albus that she would go fetch Hermione. "Splendid! Why don't I join you?"

He offered his arm to Minerva, she smiled, and she took it. They walked to Hermione's office, talking about students and their progress.

They knocked but no one answered, so they decided to open the door. The sight that greeted their eyes was overwhelming. They saw the two swaying, then Hermione conjured up a slow music, and they saw the two dance, ever so slow, seemingly savoring each passing second that they were in each other's company. It was plain to see that they were truly in love.

"Do you see now Minerva?" Albus asked his best friend.

Minerva watched the touching scene as if she was entranced until she realized that Albus asked her a question. "They look so...in love..." She said in a remorseful manner.

"Ah yes they do, alas, neither one of them would accept it." Albus said. Sadness evident in his voice.

"But why?" Minerva never realized.

"They say they do not believe in it. It has been etched far too deep in their minds. They believe that it is a weakness." Albus sighed. "Let us not intrude in their privacy any longer."

They quietly slid the door shut, and left the couple still dancing, lost in their fantasy world.

"Albus I do not understand. They surely have to feel it when they..." Minerva was cut off.

"They cannot even kiss." Albus revealed to her, and she gasped. How did they survive this?

"If they do not believe in love, then what do they call it?"

"Lust." Albus said simply.

"Lust! They cannot even kiss and they call it lust!" She could not believe those two.

"Minerva, you have to understand, it is harder to break a wall made of steel, than a wall made of wood. Apparently, they have erected a wall of steel to cover their hearts." Minerva felt a wave of sadness flow over her.

-+-

Severus never felt so free before, with her arms round his neck, and her head on his chest.

She listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She knew the war would cost lives. She wanted to memorize everything she could of him.

He nuzzled her ear, and she giggled.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through their left arms.

They broke apart, and a look of horror crossed their eyes. It was an individual summoning, not a group summoning.

They knew that they had little time, an individual summoning is always important. They summoned their death eater robes and wore them, then covered them with the usual work robes.

Hurriedly, they went to the headmaster's office, where they saw Minerva.

"Good afternoon. An individual summoning." The headmaster immediately gave them the portkey.

They were whisked away to Hogsmeade, where they immediately apparated.

-+-

Voldemort chose a hill to meet them. Severus immediately kneeled, while Hermione Immediately began bombarding Voldemort with questions.

"Tom! What happened? Is there something wrong? I felt an individual summoning an I--" Voldemort shushed Hermione by putting a finger on her lips.

"Everything is fine; I only wished to assign you both important tasks." Hermione sighed in relief. Severus however, felt his blood boil when he saw the dark lord touch his Hermione.

"Oh. I thought something horrible happened." Hermione's skin was crawling from his touch, when he rand his fingertips along her arms.

"Hermione, I want you to research on a spell rumored to cause a widespread variation of the cruciatus curse." Voldemort turned to Severus, his eyes turning cold.

Severus retained his I-am-your-loyal-dog,-master facade. "Severus, you will spy on Potter."

"My apologies my lord, but Potter has been under the old fool's wing since he graduated. His current place is under a secret-keeper." Voldemort sneered.

"Then spy on the secret-keeper!" He snapped.

"As you wish my lord." Severus bowed while kneeling.

Voldemort, to prove that Hermione will be his and his only, pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened, and she felt panic overcome her feelings. She forced herself to kiss back, and tried her best not to throw up in Voldemort's mouth.

_("OOOH MY EYES!" Smirks wails in parseltongue. "MY EYES!" "Oh well, my nightmares will just have to get worse." Snarks sighs. "Oh shut up!")_

Severus felt his heart stop, then hurt in unbearable agony. He forced his face to remain impassive. It would do no good to show any feelings.

Voldemort ended the kiss.

"Tom! I promised you after you win!" Hermione's face showed anger.

"Of course my dear, but a kiss will do no harm." Voldemort caressed her cheek. "I shall see you again soon."

That was the dismissal.

They both apparated to Hogsmeade.

-+-

Severus felt numb. Hermione however, promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

He stroked her back, as she continued to vomit.

After that, she used a soaping charm in her mouth, and used a wordless _'aguamenti'_ to rinse the soap.

"Disgusting." She grimaced.

They spent the rest of the night lending each other stregnth in the courtyard.

>>>+>>>+>>>

Ok. The next chappie: They both do the assignments. Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

_chibimecools: Lol. Gotcha._

_Varcolaci: Hey, that happens to me too. I just hit refresh. Great! My snakes will have a new playmate. -_

_retarted monkey: Thank you!_

_jekyllhyde: They are. Aren't they? hehe._

_deadlyabyss12: I can relate. lol._

_Mish Michelle: OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Oh thank you thank you thank you. You made my story all the more interesting! (glomps)_

_Angelbabe385: Well, you'll see. (evil grin)_

_Fairy of Fire and Fury: Lol. Poor computer. Oh don't worry the angsty one will go first._

_JTBJAB: Whew. Thanks. I thought it might have been crappy._

_aniamifan1988: Hehe. Thanks!_

_Mrs Luna Potter: Thank you! The snakes are basically my messengers-Author's note_

_Obi-wan's lover: I shall do so!_

_SexyIsSnape126: lol. Ah school. I'm so glad it's a whole week away for me..._

I got so much reviews! I'm so happy. Thank you so much for Mish'idea for the assignment. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque


	15. Durmstrang Institute

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Fifteen: Durmstrang Institute

Hermione felt something wrong. It took a whole month to peruse the whole restricted section of the Hogwarts' library, and so far, she found nothing on the subject of a widespread cruciatus curse. She and Severus never had time to be in each other's presence anymore, because of this blasted assignment. The last time they had a real conversation was when they informed Albus about the assignment. Albus suggested trying to misdirect Tom. Severus would _'spy'_, but it would only look like he was spying and gathering information. Hermione will immediately start on the research, and any little information on the subject, she would give to Albus.

_'If I wanted to study about the dark arts, where would I go?'_ Suddenly, a thought popped in her head. She rushed out of the library, and headed straight to Dumbledore's office.

-+-

"Albus, Durmstrang has vast information about the Dark Arts. It is perfect. If there really is a spell such as that one, Durmstrang has to have it." Albus thought about this. It was true that Durmstrang has the information.

"Remus can teach the classes while I am gone."

Albus sighed. "Very well, if this is truly what you want, I cannot stop you. I will say only this. Never give up, and good luck."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you sir." Albus merely nodded.

She immediately left in search of Severus.

-+-

She searched everywhere she could think of, and still could not find him. _'Wait. The Library! Why did I not think of that before?'_

She turned around and began to walk the familiar path to the library, her haven.

The doors of the library made a creaking sound. Madam Pince waved at her, and she waved back. They had made quite a friendship due to her constant appearance in the library.

She looked around, passed every bookshelf, and searched every corner. Still no Severus. Perhaps he was away 'spying'.

Sighing, she made her way to the courtyard.

-+-

Severus just came back from Lupin's. He was terribly tired and needed rest. He took of his cloak and set it on the hanger.

A knock sounded on his door. He mentally groaned _'What now?'_

_'Enter.'_ He said in that expressionless voice he always used on students.

Auriga Sinistra's head poked in. "Hello. Terribly sorry to disturb you but I need some bezoars." She opened the door and slipped in.

She was the dark kind of beauty. Straight, black hair reaching all the way to her waist. Her face was flawless, and pale. She always wore dark colored robes, and rarely spent time out of her tower these days.

Severus went to his ingredients cabinet and took out some bezoar stones. He did not bother to count them, he was too tired.

He handed her the stones and dismissed her.

Just when he was about to enter his rooms, another knock sounded. He did not bother hiding his groan of frustration.

"Enter!" He snapped harshly at the door. Hermione peeked in.

"Oh, you're back. What did Auriga want?" She asked curiously.

"Bezoars."

"Hmm." Hermione paid no attention to it.

"Did you want something?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Now now, what if your girlfriend just wanted to pay you a visit?" Hermione asked teasingly. However, he was not in the mood.

"Hermione, I am tired and I need rest. I ask you again, what do you want?" Hermione was a bit put off, but she understood fatigue.

"Oh. Rest then, I only came to say goodbye." All traces of weariness disappeared from Severus at once.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Durmstrang." She said. "I believe they might have the information Tom requires."

"Hermione, that place is swarming with dark wizards." He tried to make her stay.

"Don't worry; No one would dare harm me if they want to live." Oh, yes, of course. The dark lord would make sure of t.

"Hermione, please stay." Doesn't she know how hard it is for him to plead?

She stepped closer, and pushed the stray locks of his hair out of they way. "Everything will be fine. I will come back in about a month."

"A month!" No.

"Severus, a month is nothing. Before you know it, I will be back." Her reassuring voice calmed him a little.

He sighed. There was nothing he could say to stop her from going.

"Be careful." He held her for a few minutes, before releasing her, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will miss you."

The tone of his voice made her hesitate a bit. "And I, you." She kissed the tip of his nose before smiling, and said, "Rest. You need it."

He let go of her, and she walked to the door. She cast one longing look at him before going out.

Her words remained. 'It's just a month.' He thought. Somehow, he felt uneasy.

-+-

One she was at Hogsmeade, She apparated to Remus' first.

"Remus. Hello. I have a favor to ask you. Would you please teach the students for about a month while I am away on order business?" Remus nodded.

"Of course Hermione." She smiled gratefully at him.

"I trust that no one still knows of Harry's whereabouts?" Remus grinned.

"No one but me."

Hermione smiled again before apparating away.

-+-

Durmstrang institute was located between mountains. It was snowing hard, and Hermione's teeth were chattering in spite of the warm, heavy robes she wore.

She banged loudly on the gates. A man, pale as death itself opened the door. "State your name, and business."

"Hermione Granger, I have come in search of a dark spell." Upon hearing her name, the man's eyes became huge, and he immediately let her in.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not recognize you." Apparently, her acquaintance with Voldemort has earned her a title.

"It is nothing. I would like to speak with the Headmaster."

"Please follow me." The man walked her to the headmaster's office.

The first thing she noticed in this place was the decor. Light did not seem to be a necessity here, or perhaps people here simply enjoyed the dim light. The next thing she noticed was dark grey. Everything here was dark grey. The statues. It was gloomy.

"So, tell me your name." Hermione tried to start a conversation.

"Salazar." He responded. "We are here."

The door that she laid her eyes upon astounded her. She did not think that history could be carved in a piece of marble, that only one person at a time, could enter.

"Ah Professor Granger. A pleasure."

She was granted the whole Durmstang library for her research. Soon after, she learned that Salazar was a temporary gatekeeper her.

-+-

When she lay down to sleep that night, her last conscious thought was

_'Severus.'_

_+>>>+>>>+>>>_

Whew. Glad that is done. Next chapter might be a bit angsty. (Sniggers) But no worries, everything will be fine. Thank you to those who reviewed. You guys are so kind.

_jekyllhyde: Lol. Disgusting..._

_Varcolaci: Well, he is still incredibly evil. Besides, It's all an illusion remember? He's still the same skeleton._

_Alias mel: Thank you. I'm glad you like it._

_deadlyabyss12: Thanks!_

_Mish Michelle: (Sniggers) Yeah. Good luck with that._

_Angelbabe385: Lol. Well, I had to restrain myself from washing my brains because of that._

_lydia: Well, If you think the secret keeper is Lupin, then you were right._

_sexiprincess1228: I think it's going to be 23 chappies long...If I stay on a chappie per day that is._

_aniamifan1988: Hehe Thanks. _

_JTBJAB: Lol. Thanks._

Yawn...Ok goodnight you guys. I'm off to sleep. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque

p.s. I am still treating Smirks, as she was traumatized by last chapter, and Snarks, he was having worse nightmares. They said sorry for not showing up in this chappie.


	16. Vampire moon

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Sixteen: Vampire Moon

_'Hermione.'_ Severus sighed. He was very depressed these days. It has only been a week and a half since Hermione left for Durmstrang, and he felt as is she were gone forever. Every night, he would pass the courtyard, and he would see them together, safe in each other's embrace, whispering words of affection, gazing into the sky and the stars. But now this. Oh how he wished to feel her warmth again.

During daytime, he would be harsher to the students. Every one of them felt his wrath. Slytherin, his own house did not escape. Albus, along with the other staff members would try their best to award the points he took away. However, the numbers on the house hourglasses were rapidly declining.

He continued _'spying'_ on Lupin. Sometimes, they would arrange conversations where he seemed to gain information, but instead, it was misleading.

On his free time, he would lock himself up in his quarters. Oh how he could not wait for the next two and a half weeks to end. _'Hermione.'_

-+-

Hermione was not doing any better either. She missed Hogwarts and Severus. She rarely slept and she already finished reading half of the Durmstrang library. _'If I continue at this rate, I will be home a week earlier than expected.'_

She looked outside through a small window. _'Hmm. A vampire moon. I have to be careful.'_ Hermione decided that it was already late. She closed the book and left the library. The eerily, dark, and quiet hallways of Durmstrang never failed to creep her out. Goosebumps began to appear on her skin.

Thankfully, she reached the door without harm befalling her way. _'Strange, where could Salazar be?'_ Over the past week, the two have formed a friendship of sorts. He would ensure that no harm would befall her while she stood on Durmstrang grounds. Apparently, Durmstrang has anti-apparition wards as well. Every night, she would apparate to a near muggle town, where she rented a room.

She walked alone, the cold winds, her company.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a black bundle. _'Strange.'_ She ventured towards the bundle, and gasped. It was a man, huddled in fetal position. Occasionally, he would growl lightly.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" She took a hesitant step forward. "Hello?" She tried again.

The man's head snapped up, and for the second time that night, she gasped. "Salazar! What happened?" Only when his mouth opened did she notice the long protruding fangs.

"Don't come any closer." He gruffly commanded. She took another step forward. His eyes were menacing. It was as if he was half resisting, and half submitting to something. Eventually, fatigue overcame him, and he fainted.

Hermione did not know what to do. He was a vampire. He could attack her immediately. On the other hand, he was needy. She took a deep breath, and composed herself. She had to treat him.

She cast 'mobilicorpus' on him, and continued to walk faster. She slung an arm around his, and apparated.

-+-

The alley was dark. She cast a disillusionment charm on him, and used wandless _'mobilicorpus'_ on him. She just hoped no one would notice his outline.

Luckily, she met no one on the way to the rooms except for the information person, and she was too busy reading to care.

"Finite Incantatem." She dropped him on the couch. After some time, he stirred.

"Where am I?" He squinted.

"A rented apartment." She answered.

"Why did you bring me here? The vampire moon is not yet over."

"Well, forgive me for trying to help." She snapped. _'Ungrateful sod.'_

"I am sorry; I did not mean it that way..." He fell asleep.

Hermione sighed. _'Well, I have to wait till morning.'_

-+-

Hermione watched Salazar, when he began to stir. He looked at her in confusion, before a look of understanding crossed his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What happened?" She wanted answers, no, she needed them.

He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. "I resisted the urge to feed. I have tried and succeeded for a few years now."

"Years? It is a miracle you are still alive. Why did you stop feeding?" He looked uneasy. It was private after all, but he did not wish to seem ungrateful.

"The last person I fed from was a person who was very dear to me. She was my betrothed. It was a vampire moon that night. She knew of course. I did not find anyone to feed on that night. I promised her earlier, that she will be safe from me, but when I went home hungry that night," He gulped again. "She stood there, and told me to feed on her. She knew that if I did not, I would die. I betrayed her." He shook a little. "She offered herself, and I took her without hesitation. Her last words to ma were "Live. My love for you will last forever." And I took her last drop of blood. That was my last feeding. I did not die even though I abstained from blood." He finished his story. Sadness was etched in every corner and crease of his face. "We were to be married in a month."

"Then keep to mind her last words to you. Live. And you shall, for her." Determined and challenging, Hermione stared at him straight in the eyes.

Determination blazed within him. "I will, for her. Thank you." Hermione smiled in return. 'Perhaps he has some information.'

"Salazar, tell me, do you know of a widespread cruciatus curse?" He looked puzzled, and then answered.

"There is no such thing. I assure you. I cannot tell you haw I know, but I know that there is no such thing." Hermione felt relieved that there really was no curse.

"Thank you for the information." She smiled again. She would come home today.

"I am forever in your debt." He took out a chain, and a pendant. The pendant was gold. It was a circle, with a star in the middle. "The word will be _'Vampire's debt'_. Touch the pendant, and say the word."

"Thank you." She said. Then an idea popped in her head, and her eyes lit up. "You may have to pay the debt earlier..."

-+-

Severus was sitting behind his desk, correcting essays when someone knocked.

"Enter." He did not bother looking up.

"Hi Severus. I just wanted to give the unused stones back." His head snapped up.

"Auriga. Forgive me; I thought it was a student." She placed the stones on his desk and sat on a chair.

"Do you remember when Nott senior walked around with his robes up?" He smirked.

"Oh yes. He always walked so proudly. I remember that. He did not realize that his robes were caught by his underpants." Sinistra started giggling madly.

Between giggles, she said. "His underpants that were printed with waving pixies." Severus chuckled.

"Hail Nott, lord of the pixies." They burst out laughing at that.

After the laughter subsided, Sinistra leaned closer to him.

"I remember when my first year of teaching here. Do you remember those nights in bed?" Severus sobered.

"Auriga that was that past. Leave it at that." However, Sinistra would not give up.

"Don't you want it again?" Gods she was a temptress. She knew how to use her gift. She sat on his desk, pushing away the papers. "I'm free today."

_'Hermione.'_ It was a long time since he engaged in anything sexual, and he was hungry for some. Here, in front of him, was a free meal.

Sinistra leaned closer, and nipped his earlobe. She whispered to him. "I could give it to you. Just like old times." She licked his earlobe. Lust threatened to overpower him. It was coursing through his blood.

Finally, he could not resist it and he pulled her on his lap. He kissed her with such ferociousness. His hands remembered all the curves. He pulled her closer by the waist, crushed her breasts to him. She moaned and whimpered. He grabbed one of those full, luscious breasts and kneaded. He crushed her mouth against his. _'Hermione.'_ Before he could pull away, a gasp came from the door. They both looked towards the door.

Hermione stood there. "Sorry." She hastily said before quickly closing the door.

-+-

Hermione felt empty. She could not feel anything. No hurt, no jealousy, no anger, no joy, no feelings. The scene that she walked in on was etched in her brain. She was only gone for a week and a half.

She walked up the stairs. She could hear footsteps running towards her. "Hermione!" She could hear a voice. "Hermione." It was getting closer.

"I'm sorry; I should not have done that. I do not know what came over me." She did not say anything, but she turned to face him. "She came in and tempted me. I was weak. Forgive me."

She smiled at him. Her eyes were expressionless. "I understand Severus. I admit, I must have been tying you down for too long. You needed this. I cannot give it to you. It is fine. I forgive you."

He stepped closer to hug her, but she stepped back. "I forgive, but I do not forget." Her voice took that same cold tone that she used right before she hexed Lucius Malfoy to a bloody pulp.

"Hermione please." 'What have I done? I do not want to lose her now.'

"Go back to her. I understand." She turned and walked back to her rooms. Once inside, the feelings came crashing down on her. Was she not good enough? She could not cry. Staring at the wall opposite her, she asked herself _'Am I really so incompetent?'_ She sank down to her bed. All the sorrow, her comfort. She let herself drown in sadness. This is the consequence of her lack of strength. She opened herself to this man, and he proved to her that she really was worthless. She lay and closed her eyes and fell to sleep, floating in her black world.

_(Snarks slithers in "We are gone in one chapter and look what hapnensss. A disssassster!" Smirks nods "Honessstly. Do thessse people need usss to do everything for them?" "Humph" Snarks slithers away, and Smirks shakes her heard before following him.)_

>>>+>>>+>>>

I am so sad. I only got seven reviews. Sigh. Anyway, I made an effort in this chapter. Sigh. Thank you to those who reviewed.

_Mrs Luna Potter: I know, I was shuddering when I wrote it._

_Mish Michelle: Next chappie is going to be filled with angst. I think..._

_deadlyabyss12: I hope you liked this chappie too._

_MsPadfootVerona: It did look it. Well, I hope this chappie is an improvement._

_Angelbabe385: Thank you. Whew. I am now less worried._

_lydia: Don't worry everything will turn out alright...in one ending..._

_Sammi .J.: Oooh Thank you._

This is probably my longest chappie yet. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque

P.S. THE SNAKES ARE BACK!


	17. So Tired

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Seventeen: Tired

_'How could I have done that?'_ This was the thought that plagued Severus for days after that incident. _'Wait. Why should I care? Nothing has been going on.'_ He strengthened his will. _'She accepted it.'_

He continued going on everyday, as if it did not matter. He was less strict now. He treated Hermione with distanced respect. They were polite with each other. During meals, they would not talk to each other. All of the staff members noticed it. Their work was still excellent as ever. No one paid the least bit of attention except for two.

"Albus, this is horrible. If this goes on, you-know-who is going to notice it." Minerva was once again pacing in the headmaster's office.

"Minerva, they have to work things out by themselves." Minerva gave up...for now.

-+-

Hermione still went to the courtyard every night. She would wait for him, but he would never show up. She would still gaze at the night sky, and every night, she would return to her rooms, even lonelier than the night before.

This night, she sat down on the rock, looking up at the stars; she recalled the nights they would spend here together. Hoping again, that he would appear. She gave him a chance. She told him she understood. And she did. She could not provide him some of his needs, and she accepted that. She never really expected him to severe their ties. _'I really must be repulsive.'_ She felt disgusted with herself. The only one that really wanted her was Tom, and she could never return his affections because he was evil. She felt so tired. Tired of this war, tired of her spy job, tired of being lonely, tired of seeing Severus reject her everyday by not showing up, and tired of her life. _'Beauty is nothing...'_ She laughed sourly. _'Tell _'him'_ that.'_ Apparently, beauty was a big thing for him. Auriga was a dark haired, pale faced barbie doll. Auriga was the beauty. _'Am I that ugly?'_ She laughed sourly again. _'I can't even hold the heart of the ugliest man I know. Once again, I let down my defenses, and I get hurt again. When will this end?'_ She was so tired.

As she stood up, she gasped. _'Tom.'_ A general meeting!

She sprinted up to the Headmaster's office, without bothering to get her death eater clothes.

-+-

"Albus--" She saw Severus. Apparently there was no need to explain, seeing as he was here. She felt a jab at her heart again. _'He wouldn't even look at me...'_

They both placed a finger on the portkey, and were transported to Hogsmeade again.

Almost at once, Severus apparated, without a word. She did not bother trying to hide her emotions anymore. She just apparated, without the usual words of comfort, and feeling of hope.

-+-

Hermione walked towards Tom, and kneeled. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Voldemort hated seeing Hermione like this. He did not want her to fear him. He did not wish for her to kneel like a common minion. "Stand. There is no need to kneel."

But she refused to do so. Still kneeling, she said, "Forgive me, Tom. I have failed you. There was no curse. It was just a rumor, nothing more." She lifted her face towards him. Her face looked so dejected, so sad. "I am sorry." She lowered her head again.

"Stand." Voldemort ordered. She stood, but kept her head bowed. He lifted her chin, and looked straight into her eyes. "It doesn't matter. It was just a rumor." He made up that curse, to separate Hermione from Severus. He never expected her to find it.

All the death eaters were now present. They watched their lord comfort his right hand. It was clear to them that their lord wanted the girl for his own. "Take your place beside me." She smiled slightly, and took her place. To the others, she looked so old. She has grown on some of them. She was always up for a duel, entertainment. She was never proud. She never proclaimed to be the Dark Lord's most loyal. She was friendly to anyone who would try to befriend her.

Nagini seemed to have felt her feelings, and slithered over to her, while Voldemort spoke. "I have decided that we will end this, once and for all, at the beginning of the sixth month. A source has informed me of several ways in the castle through Hogsmeade. We will attack them y surprise, and they will never realize it. When the time comes, the outer circle shall join us, and the dementors and other creatures will be an asset as well. I shall summon you all, at the sixth month. Be prepared."

Hermione set Nagini back on the ground. She heard Lucius hiss behind her. "What's the matter Mudblood? Are we heartbroken?" He taunted her. Severus felt his anger slowly boil.

"Go away Lucius, I'm not in the mood." Hermione said softly. Severus felt extremely guilty. He had brought this upon her.

Lucius pressed himself at her back, and squeezed her hips. Severus snapped. He almost throttled the man, but something stopped him. "Crucio."

The other death eaters watched as Voldemort punished Lucius. They had never seen the man in such a rage. His young face contorted in pure evil, and his eyes were blood red. "You dare touch what will be mine! How dare you! Avada-"

"NO! Tom please, do not. If we lose him, it will be another wizard less from our side." Hermione held Voldemort's arm. "Remove it. Please." Voldemort watched her, and finally removed the curse.

"Get out of my sight." He said in a low, bone-chillingly cold voice. Lucius scrambled to apparate at once. Voldemort held Hermione's hand and kissed it, in front of the death eaters. "No one will harm her, or face my wrath." He pulled her softly by her waist, and kissed her slowly, savoring her softness. Severus felt his heart tear. Tom licked her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth a bit, and he slid in easily. Severus felt his legs weaken. 'No.' He felt his world crash down on him. Voldemort ended the kiss, and dismissed the remaining death eaters. Severus cast a disillusionment spell on himself and waited.

_(Nobody notices the two snakes. They buried their heads under ground. "Hey Snark, is it done?" Smirks ask. "I think so." "Ok one, two, three!" "Whew" Snarks let out a relieved breath. "Pass the popcorn please Smirk." Smirks wraps her tail around the popcorn, and hands it to Snarks.)_

Voldemort stroked Hermione's cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am tired Tom, so tired, of this war, of hiding, and of my life." Hermione held his hand on her cheek, and tears spilled forth. Guilt came crashing down on Severus. He hurt her. Again. She seeked comfort from Tom. "I am tired of being hurt Tom." Voldemort hugged her firmly as she cried on his robes. Severus panicked. He hoped that Hermione would not turn to the dark completely. _'What have I done?'_

"Shhh. Hermione, everything will be all right. I will win, and you can rest." Hermione lifted her head, and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Voldemort nodded, before gesturing for her to leave. She apparated, at the same time Severus did so only one crack seem to sound.

-+-

Hermione walked to the courtyard once more. The meeting took away some of her remaining strength.

On her way there, she retched. Voldemort kissed her again. She was desperately fighting against the part of her that seeked comfort in Tom.

Severus watched Hermione. She cleaned up the mess, before continued her walk. Finally, she reached her destination. She looked up to the sky before promptly fainting. Severus just had enough time to catch her before she hit the ground. He held her close to him. "I am so sorry Hermione." He felt a sob rise. "I am so stupid. I hurt you again. You who I care about more than anything in this world." He buried his face in her short hair, and felt her weakly hug him.

"You came back."

>>>+>>>+>>>

I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! WOOHOO! (Jumps up and down on the bed.) I love you people so much. Mwah. I'm so happy.

_Fairy of Fire and Fury: Lol. It actually worked! Rofl. I can't believe it. Your review really cracked me up. Thanks. (Still laughing)_

_Kimi kimz: Great...I feel so guilty now...No worries, revenge is Hermione's!_

_Varcolaci: We should put Slithers in this story...Lol._

_jekyllhyde: Totally right! Thanks... Oh no, don't slack off! Thanks again._

_Maeri San: Hehe...Ah when will it end?..._

_JTBJAB: Yup. Why do you always know what happens before I post it?_

_Aliasmel: Thank you! Oh no...now I really feel guilty...I must fix this!_

_mugglemomof3: Thanks. (The snakes say thank you too.)_

_westorkan: Thank you! There are! Yay!_

_Mish Michelle: Yeah I love them too! Do you like dragons too? I love 'em._

_lovethelab: It did...sigh...No worries. Everything will be fine._

_TheWolfInTheShadows: Lol. When I read that I was like, huh? Then I burst to laughter! Don't worry, I shall._

_deadlyabyss12: Thanks!_

_BeckiSoup: They do, don't they? I love 'em so much._

_SuperMuggle: Thanks for cheering me up...Thank you!_

_Angelbabe385: I know. Sigh. Cheer up, It will in the next chappie._

_MsPadfootVerona: Reavenge! Cackles madly. Great idea!_

_aniamifan1988: Aw...(cries along) Yeah poor Herms._

_lydia: She does. But she expected so much from him, she lat her defenses down...sobs..._

_sexiprincess1228: Lol...Thanks...You really made me laugh there._

_Aleatha515: I know! It wasn't even two weeks! It was the original name that JK planned but I dont know now..._

Dances around the house. They're back together...mmhmm...Next Chappie: Sweetness. I hope you guys liked this chappie. Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque.


	18. Sweetness

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Eighteen: Sweetness

"You came back"

"I never left you." Severus whispered in her ear. Hermione snorted softly because of her lack of strength. "I was foolish. I could not control myself. I don't deserve you."

"Don't you dare give up on me. I never gave up on you." Severus chuckled, and Hermione smiled.

"Never again." He stood up, and Hermione was a bit startled. "Shhh." She relaxed a bit, and fell asleep.

He placed an arm under her lower back, and another, under her neck and back, then carried her to the infirmary.

Thoughts of regret and guilt littered the way to the infirmary. He should have been faithful. _'It was just a week and a half for Merlin's sake!'_ He felt so disgusted with himself.

He walked in the infirmary and laid Hermione in one of the beds. He stroked her head, and combed her hair for a few times, before calling Poppy.

"Sweet Merlin! What happened now?" Snape raised his eyebrows as if saying _'You're the mediwitch, tell me.'_

Poppy blushed, and got to work. After doing a full-body scan on Hermione, she turned to Severus.

"She hasn't been eating, and she overworked herself to the point of exhaustion. She will need to rest for a few days here." With that, she went back to her office.

Severus conjured a chair, and sat on it. He watched her, and soon, he too could no longer fight the tempting arms of sleep.

At around four, Hermione woke up, and was unfamiliar with her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was white. 'I'm in the infirmary?' She turned her head sideward, and that was when she noticed the black bundle that was Severus. She chuckled, and ruffled his hair to wake him. He groaned, and she laughed softly.

"My hair is as unmanageable as it is. Do not make it worse." He lifted his head from her bed, and looked at her concernedly.  
"Should I send you some shampoos?" She asked in that sickeningly sweet voice. 'Well, at least she is well enough for sarcasm. Might as well play along.'

"Those muggle products that destroy your hair? No thanks. I have hair potions already." He smirked.

"Then why don't you use them?" Her voice took a teasing tone.

"Oh but I do use them."

"I would hate to see what it looks like in its normal state." He glared at her.

It was then, that an ancient voice said, "Hermione, how are you?" Albus came in, and conjured a chair for himself.

"I'm fine sir." Severus snorted.

"No, she worked herself up to the point of exhaustion." It was her turn to glare at him. He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, I have brought some sweets for you." Dumbledore conjured a bowl full of sweets, and set it on her table. "Enjoy. Oh and Severus, you have classes today. Remus has kindly volunteered to teach your subject, while you are here, Hermione."

Hermione beamed at Albus, and he nodded, turned, and walked away.

When he was gone, Severus took her hand, and kissed it. "I have to go. Classes." She nodded, and he took one last look of longing at her, before leaving.

-+-

It was good to say that the days, before June was harmonious. Severus and Hermione's relationship grew stronger at this point.

The courtyard, no longer saw sorrow, but joy. It was now a normal place of meeting for them. There, they would share stories, feelings, and thoughts. It was only when month of May came, that the Order became very jumpy. The confrontation was now nearing, and they still did not know of what Voldemort has in store for them. Order meetings were now frequent.

There was no place lively anymore. Everywhere was filled with gloom.

-+-

Minerva pulled Severus aside, one morning. She told him that he was handed a precious gift, and that he should not ignore it. "Hermione is a very special witch." She asked (More like threatened actually) him, to take care of Hermione.

He promised her, that he would never let his actions go out of control as it did before.

Sinistra was rarely seen out of her tower again.

-+-

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione. The courtyard was bathed in darkness, and they were its only occupants. Hermione leaned on him, and he sat down, bringing her with him.

"When will this war end Severus?" Hermione's voice was tinged with sorrow.

"Soon, I hope. Hermione, will you marry me?" She stilled. He tightened his hold, and said, "I know that you don't believe in love, but it is the only thing that could explain what I feel now. I love you, marry me."

Hermione turned around and hugged him. Her heart soared inside. It was only then, that she knew that she had to accept, that there really is a thing such as love. "No, I do believe in it now. I love you too. And, yes I will marry you."

Severus felt joy course though his blood. He stood up, and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he swung her around in a circle. The courtyard was bathed in laughter. Their mingled voices laced with joy and love.

He conjured a velvet box, at took out a ring. It had a princess cut diamond in the middle, and two other stones, a square cut emerald, and ruby were set beside it.

He slipped it in her ring finger, and kissed her forehead. She felt a little sad, because they still could not kiss properly. But it was soon replaced with hope that Harry will be able to defeat Voldemort.

She beamed at him, and they danced, without music under the moonlight.

("OOOHH I'm so happy" Smirks dances around the oblivious couple. Snarks raises an eyebrow (It's not possible but hey it's cute) and shakes his head, and soon joins Smirks with the dance.)

>>>+>>>+>>>

I got so many reviews again! YEAH! Thank you so much to those who reviewed.

_Angel-65: Yay. Thanks._

_mugglemomof3: I know. Sigh. I'm working her too much._

_Stegijsa: No she's not. You're right she's too strong for that._

_Varcolaci: Well, it all worked out now! YAY!_

_BeckiSoup: Thanks. True... Well, everythings fine now._

_deadlyabyss12: WOW Thanks!_

_JTBJAB: Well, you would gain the knowledge that I too, am a Slytherin. Thanks, I think. Lol._

_L: And thank you for reading it._

_MsPadfootVerona: I would love to put more, but the start of school is nearing... But Severus is very sorry now...if that helps._

_Angelbabe385: She will. She did. lol._

_the-amazing-color-brown: I would love too, but 1000/day is already a load for me...sorry..._

_'Mione n Sevvie: I know YAY!_

_aniamifan1988: Yeah! They are! Lol. I hope this chappie was a good one._

_sexiprincess1228: Thank you. They make my day too._

_lydia: She's very forgiving. Lol. And I'm running out of time...lol_

_Mish Michelle: Yay! I love dragons. Thank you._

_sammy2008: It was a favor to Dumbledore remember? Chapter 3 I think or 4_

_Firesblood: Thank you! for reviewing and reading it. c,")_

_jekyllhyde: Oh he's still bad, He's mean. But he has a very soft spot for Herms._

_Poppins: Thank you._

_Alias mel: Lol. Well, if it helps, I was angst-driven when I wrote it. lol._

YAY! I love you people so much. Next Chappie: War Plans. Thank you so much for reading it! Review Please. - Darque.


	19. War Plans

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Nineteen: War Plans

Voldemort was summoning them again. Hermione immediately took off her ring and placed it in her jewelry box.

Severus rushed from the dungeons, and they met in the headmaster's office.

As usual, they took the portkey, and Albus gave them his usual blessings.

Hogsmeade was completely deserted. It was not surprising. People everywhere sensed that the war is ending.

Severus looked at Hermione, and then he noticed that the ring was gone. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione. "Tom might see."

He nodded, and hugged her, before apparating.

-+-

"Wonderful! An orchard!" Hermione exclaimed, twirling around. Severus watched her in the corner of his eyes. The moment he apparated, he kneeled down.

"I was sure you would like it." Voldemort called upon his followers to come closer.

"The war is nearing its end, and we will be the victor!" He announced in a confident voice. The lot of them cheered in response. "We will infiltrate Hogwarts, by using the Hogsmede passages. Some of us will also have to come in from the forest, some by the lake, and some, by thestrals. Severus and Hermione, you will distract the old fool, and we shall come in by the passages."

"Lucius, you will be responsible for the passage entry."

"Nott, you will lead your group into the forest."

"Avery, you and your group will travel by lake."

"Bella, you shall lead the thestral army."

"We have a vast army of creatures with us. Mc Nair, will be responsible for directing the creatures."

"The whole dark order will gather at their assigned posts at midnight. The first hour of the first of June, we shall start the end."

The whole inner circle cheered, and Voldemort smirked. The entire dark order... Only he knew of the quantity of his followers.

-+-

Hermione and Severus ran as soon as they could compose themselves. The dark lord has added creatures...

The door burst open, and Dumbledore stood up quickly. His spies were both panting, and gasps mingled with their report.

"Call" gasp "order" gasp "meeting" gasp "now."

-+-

The whole Order was gathered in Grimauld Place. Today, they would devise plans to stop Voldemort, and block the school's entrances.

The whole place was noisy. People everywhere talking. Shacklebolt was talking to Tonks and Lupin about Auror work. Hermione scanned the room, and her eyes fell on Moody. He winked at her, and Hermione internally winced. Moody walked towards Hermione. She stiffened. "Professor Granger, How's work coming along?" The double meaning of that question was not lost on her.

"Yes, very well actually. I am being treated very well." Her posture remained stiff, but her eyes spoke of venom.

"I am sure they did. It what you want right?" Moody whispered in her ear. "Little whore."

Severus in turn, whispered in Moody's ear. "I know what you did, and you will rot in Azkaban. If you don't get killed in the war first." Moody gulped.

"It was her training. The death eaters treat her worse." He replied. Harry appeared behind Severus.

"Training. You do not know how the death eaters treat her. I saw what you did, and you will pay." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What would a little boy like you do that?" Moody hissed.

Severus sneered. "This little boy is even more powerful than you are. Constant Vigilance." He snarled.

Dumbledore arrived, and everyone quieted down. Harry, Hermione, and Severus shot their last looks of loathing and hatred, and took their seats. Hermione sat between the two.

"Our spies," Dumbledore gestured to Hermione and Severus, "have informed me that Voldemort," some of them winced, and he continued as if seeing nothing, "will attack Hogwarts around the first of June." Dumbledore gestured for Hermione to begin.

She waved her hand, and a large map of Hogwarts and its internal structure appeared. "Tom is planning to invade the school by entering through the passages leading to Hogsmeade. I suggest that each entrance be guarded by aurors. He may also try to enter through the forest. We shall line up some of the Sphinxes and Griffins there."

"We can ask the merpeople to help us, in case they decide to enter by the lake." Severus added.

"I could ask Aragog ter stop 'em in the forest, 'an Fluffy can help." Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Good," Hermione nodded. "The hippogriffs will be a great help as well."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Some dragons will be of great use. I could ask for them." Hermione nodded.

"Hagrid, could you ask Madame Maxime for some Palomino horses? Tonks, you can lead the Antheonons."

Tonks nodded.

"Now, Fred and George can show us the passageways." Hermione looked at the twins.

"Certainly," Fred said.

"Hermione." George ended.

They stood up, leaned on the table, and pointed to certain points.

"This one will lead you straight to Honeydukes."

"This here, behind the bride's portrait will lead you to Madame Puddifut's (?)"

"The Whomping Willow is to the Shrieking Shack." Fred winked at Lupin.

Lupin grinned. The rest of the meeting continued flawlessly.

Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed the ring. "You're engaged?" He blurted out.

All conversations stopped immediately. Severus cast him a deathly glare, and Harry smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

"That's ok Harry. Yes, Severus and I are engaged." Hermione informed the shocked faces of the order.

"When?"

"How?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"When did that happen?"

Questions sprouted everywhere. Apparently, they were too good at keeping their relationship secret, that nobody knew about it.

"We would just like to request that this be kept only in the Order." Hermione said.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"The Dark Lord has taken a liking to Hermione as well." Severus sneered.

As if on cue, voices of outrage, gasps, and shocked expressions greeted his announcement.

"When's the marriage?"

"After the war." Hermione answered.

Soon, the meeting was ended, and Lupin pulled Severus.

"Nothing has been going on." He stated as a matter of factly.

"Yes. Your sense of smell is heightened I suppose." Severus answered.

The full moon was getting nearer.

"Why?"

"Because I love her, and she is my world."

_("Awww, how sweet." Smirks swoons. "I could be sweet too." Snarks murmurs, and pouts.)_

>>>+>>>+>>>

AAAH! I owe you guys another chappie! I've been slacking! not good! Anyways, I'm gonna try to type the two chappies tommorow. Next chappie: Angst Ending Next after that: Angst Epilogue. May I remind you guys again, that I am making two endings, and two epilogues. I suggest that you read both. (wink) Thank you for those who reviewed. I got so much!

_aniamifan1988: You will like the happy ending!_

_Kimi kimz: Oh he will!_

_Poppins: Oh how true._

_FirePhoenix666: Lol. Thank you. That means a lot to me._

_Angelbabe385: He will (sniggers)._

_mashatubi-heart: Thank you. The next is a bit angsty..._

_Angel-65: Oh thank you! I hope you will like the endings._

_MsPadfootVerona: It's gonna be FILLED with creatures._

_Slinky45: Soon! Very very soon! Yay!_

_LadyTiffany: (Nods) mmhmm that was my intentions too._

_JTBJAB: Lol. Haha you're wrong this time. And before you ask, no I did not change it. Though you're right about things not going good. Next Chapter!(I'm so evil...)_

_BeckiSoup: I hope it will. (fidgets) I'm not very good at those, but I'll try my best..._

_Obi-wan's lover: Thank you. I like soccer too!_

_ADMM-ADIN4life: Lol. Thank you!_

_emma carew: Yup she has to. She's smart...lol_

_Maeri San: Yeah they were in denial...so sad..._

_AliasMel: I would love to put some grudge in there, but I was running out of time...sorry...Though I may revise it (wink)_

_'Mione n Sevvie: Nah. The spell is against inappropriate 'touches.' (Grins evily)_

_Varcolaci: He will never! NEVER! lolok maybe that was too much. he'll defeat him. No worries!_

_Mish Michelle: Oh thank you thank you thank you! I read your story by the way...It fits the book very nicely..._

_deadlyabyss12: Do you like angst? Cuz next 2 chappies are sorta angsty..._

_sexiprincess1228: (winces) I can't promise you that...but you will have to read the happy ending!_

_MyEmeraldEyes: Thank you!_

_Aleatha515: I can't believe I slacked. I owe you guys two chappies..._

_lydia: (Sniggers) You'll see..._

_jekyllhyde: Thank you!_

Oh I hope I do good in the battle scene...I'm afraid, I'm not too good with details...but I'll do my best! Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque


	20. Not Even Death

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy! 

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Twenty: Not even death...

Narrator's point of view

Everyone was tense. Waiting for the clock to strike midnight. The spies felt the burning long ago. Their instructions were to stay in Hogwarts, and distract the headmaster.

Everything was going according to plan. Large amounts of amounts of aurors were placed strategically to surprise the intruders. The merpeople were hiding underneath the lake, armed and ready for battle. Fluffy was loose, and Hagrid was playing some music to calm him. Aragog and his children were scattered in the dark forest, on top of the trees, and behind the rocks. Sphinxes and Griffins were lined up around the school. The Aurors riding the Palomino horses circled Hogwarts. The Aethonon army, lead by Tonks was on the roof. Hundreds of Aurors swarmed the grounds, waiting. Dumbledore waited for it to begin.

The clock struck midnight, and the twelve loud clangs reverberated through the night. It was a full moon, and Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

Death eaters headed by Lucius Malfoy, swarmed the passageways. Most of them were subdued, but soon, the battle started in the castle. Spells were flying everywhere. Different colors, flashes of light ad screams of pain were heard from inside.

Death eaters wandered the forest. Aragog and his children quickly ripped some of them apart, but Voldemort hissed, and a huge basilisk slithered, Hissing and spitting, fangs showing, for all to see. The acromantulas had no choice but to scurry away.

Kingsley spotted the first death eater coming from the lake. The mersoldiers speared their boats, and sunk some of them, but they were too much. The merpeople could attack only few. The aurors circling the castle suddenly stopped, and formed a circle around it. The flurry of aerial spells looked like fireworks. Tonks was shouting instructions to the aerial aurors to keep still, and attack only when she said so.

The death eaters appeared all at the same time, from the forest, lake, and riding thestrals. Everything stopped and turned quiet. The first attack was sent by a sphinx when Crabbe senior tried to get past without solving the riddle. It began.

"Traitor!" Voldemort hissed at Hermione when he caught sight of her. He pointed his wand at her. "You betrayed me!" A yellow light struck her straight in the chest, and she fell backwards, but struggled to get up. She stood straight even though the spell hit her. Harry rushed forward to duel Voldemort.

Spells were shouted everywhere. The smell of blood and death reeked. A Manticore, a Graphorn, a Chimaera, and two Quintapeds emerged from the forest.

The manticore shredded everything in front of it and stung everything behind it. The sphinxes soon fell, and the griffins followed them.

"Look!" Ginny shouted, and pointed to the sky. Ten dragons swooped down, and they feasted on the dark creatures.

To Minerva's horror, a troll emerged from the forest. It clubbed its way out. Ron remembered their first year, and he knocked it out with a huge boulder.

"Basilisk!" Someone shouted. "Harry!" Dumbledore instructed Fawkes to bring Gryffindor's sword. Three dragons fell. These were the Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, and the common Welsh Green.

More death eaters were coming. Severus was dueling Mc Nair. Thestrals and Antheonons were falling one by one. Bellatrix and Neville were having an aerial duel, and it was not clear who was winning.

A stray killing spell sent by Severus 'accidentally' hit Moody. He barely glanced at the dead body. Fawkes arrived with the sword, and Harry summoned his firebolt. Dumbledore took over Harry's duel with Voldemort. Harry sped towards the basilisk. It put up a good fight, but Harry speared it with the sword, straight through its forehead. It fell, and shook the ground.

Augreys (Irish phoenixes) healed as many wounded Aurors as they could. Harry resumed his duel.

All went cold. The lake turned to ice, and everything turned icy. Dementors glided swiftly, and began feeding. Aurors sent patronus charms all over the sky. More death eaters appeared, and they brought banshees with them. The screams pierced the air, and everyone had to cover their ears. The side of light was greatly outnumbered.

Suddenly, howls sounded from the forest, and werewolves charged forward, shredding death eaters on their way. Hope filled those on the side of light. Though death eaters continued to come, they were decreasing rapidly. Lethifolds swarmed the sky, and patronuses were once again shot. After a few minutes, the Dementors, and Lethifold would come back, but they were always stopped by patronuses.

Hermione was growing weaker and weaker by each passing minute. She touched the amulet Salazar gave her, and called out, "Vampire's Debt!"

A few minutes passed, before vampires swiftly and stealthily drained the lives of the enemy.

Hermione and Severus now helped Harry duel Voldemort. Though they outnumbered Voldemort, He was still powerful. The duel continued in the courtyard.

"The infirmary is down!" Luna shouted. Hermione could see Auriga finish of Avery in the corner of her eye.

"Harry, now!" Harry plunged the sword into Voldemort, while he was busy shooting spells towards the spies. Harry hissed a binding spell in Parseltonue, and Voldemort screamed.

"Hermione! Why?" Voldemort looked straight at her. She raised her left hand, and showed him her ring. "No! You!" Voldemort snarled at Severus. He shot a killing spell at Severus. Hermione watched in horrified fascination as Auriga threw herself in front of Severus. She took the curse for him. She fell limply, and Severus caught her.

---+---

"If I cannot own you alive, then I will own you dead!" Dark smoke began to circle the dark lord, and he hissed before fading in the smoke. All that remained of him was ashes.

Severus saw a runespoor glide towards Hermione, and just as it was about to bite her, Severus held out his left arm. The three heads of the runespoor bit him. Harry hissed at the snake, and slashed it with the sword.

Severus fell, and Hermione, even in her weakened state screamed. The poison was coursing fast in his veins. Hermione, dying, fell beside Severus, and he held her.

"Not even death, love. Not even death would part me from you." Severus tilted her head, and pressed his lips onto hers. "I love you so much Hermione." He said between kisses.

Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before I want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I'm loving you more than this Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time

Hermione opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue in. He savored that which he could not have before. "Severus, not even death." Harry felt so much sorrow.

They groped at each other frantically. Trying to make up for the time lost with the little time allotted for them.

Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day

Severus, stopped the kiss, and moved to kiss, nip, and suck on her neck instead. Hermione slipped her hands under his shirt, and touched the smooth skin of his back. Her hand traveled to his chest. His mouth went back to her mouth and they savored the few minutes of their life.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide But I love you until the end of time

Soon, they felt extremely weak. Severus' shirt was open, and Hermione leaned on him. Tiny kisses showered his chest.

Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day

They watched the fading stars, as they always did. This courtyard was their sanctuary. It was where their love began, and it is where it will stay. "Hermione, you can rest now. You will no longer be tired. I will stay with you."

Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you, I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

"You are free now Severus. No more masters to serve..." He chuckled. She was leaning on him, her strength. "I love you more than anything else in the world." She whispered against his chest. His hold on her tightened. It was time.

Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day

Harry was oblivious to the tears that were coming from his eyes. The rest of the order slowly trickled in. The death eaters were now defeated. Minerva cried, and Albus comforted her.

The couple looked at the sky once more. "It's beautiful." Hermione murmured. "You never truly appreciate its beauty when you always see it." Harry immediately remembered the train ride at the beginning of the school year. She said the same thing.

"So are you." Severus whispered weakly. He kissed her long and sweetly for the last time. Hermione placed her head on his chest, and she heard the last few beats of his heart.

"Not even death my love." Hermione whispered, and she too fell into black.

(Smirks cries, and says, "Oh what a sssad ending. Why did it happen to them?" Snarks tries to comfort her. "Don't worry sssmirk, I'm sssure Darque would make a happy ending too." Smirks hugs Snarks. "Oh I hope you're right." (imagine snakes entwined ok? Work with me here.)

>>>+>>>+>>>

My sad ending is done... by the way, if you guys would like to read the happy ending, you just have to pretend that everything that happened after the ---+--- did not, and you could just read chapter 22, get it? ---> IMPORTANT. I got so many reviews. Yay!

_MyEmeraldEyes: You, are one of the fastest readers I have met. I mean, I just updated the story, and less than three minutes later,your review appears. I was like...Wow... Lol yeah I killed Moody!_

_Angelbabe385: Your review really made me laugh. I just imagined a cartoon doing that...Lol._

_pumkin: Thank you!_

_Fairy of Fire and Fury: Oh mine? 10 3/4, Mahogany, Chimaera scale. Lol just kidding (I wish it was true...sigh) I loved that review. You really had my expression there (Still laughing)._

_Angel-65: Yay It's done!(angst i mean)._

_Mrs Luna Potter: I don't think there will be cuz I'm starting school(pouts) Oh well..._

_Varcolaci: Lol. Glad to see slithers relieved. You have fangs! Cool! lol I always wanted a pair..._

_JTBJAB: (Misty-Trelawny voice) You are gifted with the sight...lol...ok I'm enjoying myself too much..._

_Mish Michelle: Ugh that always happens to me...I could probably help..._

_xxx-kisses-xxx: Thanks for pointing that out! That'll be great help in my english class..._

_sexiprincess1228: Nah I wouldn't kill one, that would be just cruel! So I killed them both! Haha! Moody's dead!_

_deadlyabyss12: Lol I could too..._

_lydia: Voila...Just for you...'accidentally' killed Moody._

_BeckiSoup: Thank you!_

_firephoenix666: Lol thanks...I was saving it for this chapter but I thought...Hey why not..._

_Galleena: Well, the suspense is over...lol..._

_MsPadfootVerona: I hope I did alright here..._

_Aleatha515: Thank you! Ego boost!_

_aniamifan1988: Ah you still have to read up to the ---+--- before reading chap 22_

Yay angst is done! chap 21 is also up...I owed you guys...Thanks for reading. Review. Please. - Darque


	21. Dancing Under the Night

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters is mine; they are J.K. Rowling's.  
Summary: Hermione graduated from Hogwarts 2 years ago and is now twenty. War rages on and she builds barriers around her heart.  
Genre: Angst/Romance Rating: Mature/Lemon Warnings: This is very OOC. If you want the characters just the way they are in the book, stop now and click on the back button. This is also AU. If you do not like it, do not read it! Now for those who want to, enjoy!

-+-

I Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Twenty-one: Dancing Under the Night

The school was running smoothly. The end of the war brought joy, but it also brought death along with it. I watched as things progress. I tried to interfere, but alas, it would have only made things worse. She was a strong woman, Hermione. At last, she found the rest she craved for. And Severus of course, he deserved the freedom after two wars. He never did live his life freely. He always looked behind him. Always wary, never letting his guard down. Hermione's parents had been devastated when they heard of their daughter's death. At least they still had each other. Hermione was special. Hers was a brilliant mind, ambition that would thwart any slytherin, loyalty beyond measure, and bravery, her greatest strength. She was quite sentimental, especially at night. They would sit together in the courtyard, and stare at the sky. Just sit, no groping, no snogging no nothing. They sat together, savoring the comfort. And until their last breath, they sat together, in each other's comfort. I never really knew what happened in the death eater meetings, but I do believe that they were both treated very well. Voldemort actually seemed as if he fell in love with Hermione. I suppose, it was his downfall. He let his mind be clouded by the little love he had in his heart. Love really is a complicated thing. A statue of Hermione and Severus, sits in the courtyard. It reminds everyone of the kind of people they truly are. Heroes. And every night, I come down again, and see them, dancing without music, under the stars, under the moon, and under their favorite, black sky. In my cat form, I see them, though they are now dead, I see them. The love in their eyes, the way they would cuddle. They danced. It was one of those unforgettable moments. When you see two people radiant. I see them under the night sky. I see them dance. 


End file.
